Because I Said So
by feather-ink
Summary: Because L had a friend at Wammy's House, a friend now forgotten, dancing just outside his memory. Even after she's gone and he's gone on. *this is fluff, and rated K , unlike my other fic, if you want something with more feels then this is the one*
1. Chapter 1

**Alright, so here is my other Death Note fanfiction. This is the story that is posted both on Wattpad and Archive but I thought I should post it here as well. This one is more fluffy, it's not as heavy as a Trail of Songs but I hope you enjoy it.**

**Disclaimer: i don't own Death Note, I just own Fay**

* * *

L watched as Mr. Wammy drove up in the shiny black car. He had left last weekend on 'business'. The old man was either lying or hiding something from him. L was willing to bet on the latter. But why hide something from L? More importantly, why try?

Regardless of the reason, L slinks out of his room and down the stairs, sock free feet gliding silently through the thick carpets.

It is raining outside and Mr. Wammy stops to hang his hat on the hook near the door. There is someone with him, L is sure of it. Because he's sure that Mr. Wammy doesn't own a powder blue suitcase. And even if he did, he always took his practical black case on business.

The soon to be greatest detective in the known world gets his answer when Mr. Wammy begins walking. There is an extra set of footsteps, near as quiet as his own and almost inaudible. But L's hearing is superb and he picks up on it right away. As well as the faint jingle, almost likes coins being rattled together, that accompanies them. Mr. Wammy does not wear anything that would jingle and he doesn't think that any boy would so likely, Mr. Wammy has brought home a girl, a new orphan. L wonders if she will provide any challenge. He hates to say it but he is unbearably bored now. The lessons are easy and the children have long since stopped picking on him, and while that's good, it at least gave him something to do besides read the atlases and encyclopedias.

So L follows Mr. Wammy, as the supposed girl walks in front of the man. L thinks that, maybe if he didn't become a detective, he would make a great criminal, he was smart enough, considering his age, and since he worked to catch criminals, he would know the ways in and out. Too bad L would never _ever_ become a criminal. Criminals were punished, criminals were scum. Mr. Wammy said he would help to bring them to justice.

L hates Criminals, it was a criminal that killed his father and another that killed his mother. L had his drive, and though he kept his emotions locked away tighter than possible, it was still there, pushing him to be the best. And he would be. He just had to wait for his name to gain influence. After all, 'L' the detective was new and though he had accomplished much, his name wasn't big.

'L' the kid it seems, still had some work to do because Mr. Wammy stopped and so did the jingling.

A small head poked out from in front of the old man and L cocked his head to the side to stare curiously.

The girl was, she was, she was well...small. Small face, small nose and mouth, small body. The only part of her that wasn't small was her eyes, and they were a pretty shade of blue. Blue obstructed by a wall of whitish blond hair that fell into her face.

"You stepped there." She said, her voice like wind chimes but there was an underlying layer of gravel. The girl pointed sharply to a spot on the floor. "And the floorboard creaked just loud enough for me to hear." Her hand returned to clasp her other behind her back. "However, if you had stepped a few inches to the right, you could still be following us."

She blinked quickly, like a hummingbird as L's own eyelids came down rather owlishly.

Mr. Wammy smiled.

"L, why don't you come with us?" L nodded and shuffled along.

The girl had a rather odd way of walking.

She almost…danced across the floor, leaping silently from place to place, the odd metal clacking sounded every time she landed. L had yet to find the source of the noise and was quite irritated when they reached Mr. Wammy's office before he found out what it was.

There is something about the girl that gets under his skin. L thinks it's the look on her face. Not stoic, not impassive, not emotionless.

_Pensive _

Completely at ease, calm in the entire situation and the fact that she is obviously elsewhere, judging by the blank and clouded appearance of her eyes, is equally frustrating.

But he holds his tongue and ignores the fact that the girl's movements, aside from that jingling, are more silent than his.

When they sit down in the cushy arm chair in Mr. Wammy's office, L finally finds the source of the noise.

Tied around each of her ankles, is a thin, small chain, and in each link there is an assortment of metal odds and ends. They click together when she moves but they are silent now as she is no longer moving.

"Fay, this is L, as you already know." Mr. Wammy begins. "L, this is Fay, she will be joining you in your investigations."

"What?" L's face showed nothing but on the inside he was raging.

He didn't _want_ a partner. He _enjoyed_ working by himself!

"You don't think I could help you in any way do you?" Fay says quietly. The two eight year olds are quiet, silence stretched tight because Fay hit the nail on the head and L for once doesn't know what to say.

The girl is smart, there is no doubt about that and quite so because Mr. Wammy wants them working together. But 'L' is just L. L is him. If Fay were to work with him, then the title of 'L' wouldn't belong to him anymore.

L was still a child even if he could easily outsmart the majority of the world's population and when he had something he wanted, he was going to be selfish about it.

"Fay, I am going to talk to L, why don't you take a walk around and get yourself acquainted with your new home?"

"Yes sir." Fay slips from the chair, feet touching the floor a split second before the jingles sounded.

Then she makes her way from the room, her steps now audible as she is no longer dancing around squeaky creaky floor boards

* * *

So, what'd you all think? Please tell me! Feedback sustains me, which explains why I'm slowly dying.

Anyhow, thank you for reading this Lovelies

~feather-ink


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2! **This is being published because of** Sonizuen. **Thank you so much for reviewing the last chapter! It means a lot!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Death Note, I only own Fay**

* * *

Light knows that there is something bothering L and he, for all his genius, has no idea what it is or even how to go about finding out what's got the detective in a mood.

The saddened insomniac has been toying with the links of the handcuff chain for over a half hour. Holding two pieces in that odd delicate way and clicking them together. He would do that a few times before dropping one link and moving along to the other, never clacking the same links twice.

"I propose that are at least three thousand six hundred combinations." He says at last.

"What?" Light stops his typing, or at least, his attempt at typing. The detective's little 'experiment' had pulled his attention from the computer.

"There are at least three thousand six hundred different link combinations on this chain seeing as this chain is five feet and each link is inch long, therefore, there are sixty individual links and sixty multiplied by sixty is three thousand six hundred."

Light is staring, he knows this, but this sort of thing is odd even for L. Especially given the fact that there is a perfectly over sweet bowl of pudding to the detective's left and he has yet to touch it since he started with the links.

"Is that important to anything?" Light asks, wondering what in the hell is up with L and if it will stop anytime soon.

"Maybe not to you Light-kun but I find this to be quite useful."

"For what?" L is silent and doesn't give an answer for about five minutes.

"I am trying to remember something." He says at last.

"Trying to remember what?" Too late, Light didn't think about what he was saying before he said it. L's behavior was unusually off-putting today.

"Ah, if I knew that I wouldn't be doing this right now would I?" But never the less, L drops the chain in favor of the spoon that sits in the bowl of pudding.

He's mumbling something under his breath as he eats, presumably something in English but it's so rushed Light's mind refuses to translate.

"Why don't we get back to working on the case?" Light suggests hopefully.

"I don't see the point." L says exasperatedly. "If I can't remember what it is that I'm trying to remember then I will be distracted and will not work as I would under normal circumstance."

Light's eye twitches. For someone who holds the title 'World's Greatest Detective' he sure seems more like a child than anything else.

"Then maybe I could help you Ryuzaki." Light offers. The sooner he can get the detective back on board, the sooner Kira will be brought to justice.

But L is seemingly oblivious to Light's offer and has tipped his head back, staring dazedly into the harsh fluorescent lighting.

There are few instances where L is confused or unsure of what is going on. This is one of those few. For the past couple of days, there has been something dancing just outside his reach. He isn't sure what it is though, is it something bad?

He doesn't know.

But he wants to and when L wants something he goes for it.

And that's why he is taking time out of his supposed to be amazingly cramped and busy schedule to run into the recesses of his mind where he hasn't dared to tread since Beyond Birthday.

Is it Beyond that is haunting him? However unlikely, there is a five per cent chance that it is Beyond, it is a possibility and L pursues all possibilities until the per cents have dropped to zero, which is part of the reason that Light is still with him, handcuffed to him to add to that.

He doesn't think that it's Beyond though, if it were, L would be more troubled and possibly bleeding. Or Near and Mello and Matt would all be dead so no. It wasn't Beyond.

Was it A?

The guilt of her death chose a rather bad time to rise. And yes, L did feel guilty but that guilt was buried somewhere deep in his mosh pit of emotions. The mosh pit he kept under severe lock and key, hidden away where no one, even himself, would find it.

So no. It wasn't A.

Then who?

Naomi Misora?

The dead FBI agent who assisted him in the L.A.B.B. case in America. She was a good comrade, a good agent. Effective. Sharp. Intelligent. But no, he couldn't be bothered with Misora because that sadness and guilt was hidden with all the rest, he'd made sure to push it down long ago.

But now some of those carefully guarded emotions are slipping up to the surface. Frustration for one. Confusion for another.

And he fights to keep them down lest Light sees them.

What is so troubling?

Was it even a _dead_ person that was bothering him? There were only two, three, four, four living people who could bring L to this.

Near, Mello and Matt had said nothing and Watari was the same as ever. Nothing had changed so as to bring something like this on.

But there it is.

L sits up, startled, looking around.

Light had set down the spoon he had been stirring his tea with and it made a clack is it touched the plate.

"Light-kun, do that again." He says hurriedly.

"What?"

"Put your spoon on the plate." Baffled, the younger of the two repeats the action but L vigorously shakes his head.

"Like you did last time, softer." He watches intently as Light does as instructed, too confused to do otherwise.

Light watches as L's face lights up like the city lights then falter.

A power outage.

L swears and then as if nothing had happened, turns to his computer and pulls up a document.

* * *

So chapters are going to fluxuate as far as length goes, some are pretty short and if that's the case then uploads will be quicker. buuuut, if you want faster updates, please review!

But still, as always, thank you so much for reading!

~feather-ink


	3. Chapter 3

So, here's chapter 3, big thanks to **FireWolfAbianvi ** for reviewing, following and favoriting and **XWolf26 **for reviewing and **Just Kloe Please **for following and **thecoldforest **for favoriting! I believe that's everyone as of now since I'm pretty sure i thanked **Sonizuen **in the previous chapter. So, Yay! Thank you all so very very much, you make this worth it!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Death Note, I just own Fay**

* * *

Fay does not show up for her first day of classes.

L rolls his eyes when he sees her sitting in the library. He drops his bag, full of books already memorized, with a loud thump. Fay doesn't even jump, doesn't blink, L notices no physical change whatsoever.

He stands there, waiting. Fay has to have noticed him. Finally, his eight year old impatience wins out over the patience he accumulated as a detective. L doesn't like it. That this new girl was able to break the careful walls he had made so easily.

It made him mad and mad was not something L had been in a long time.

"You skipped classes?" L says, implementing a question.

When Fay blinks, her eyelashes touch her cheeks, only barely but surely.

"You shouldn't ask a question you know the answer to, especially one with such a blatant answer." She says at last and her voice is quiet and calm and dare he say it? Dead.

She is sitting on a shelf of encyclopedias but a book of French literature sits in her lap. The way she sits, is quite normal in L's opinion. One leg hangs over the edge hanging and swinging slightly, the other tucked under. But she is wearing socks and L represses the urge to scowl at the offending piece of foot wear.

"I was giving you a chance to explain your absence." L says as if speaking to a child. Which he is of course but the effect is rather ruined once one remembers that L is also a child.

"The chance is much appreciated but not necessary." Fay has not looked at him the entire time, her eyes trained dutifully on the French text in her hands.

"Will you be in classes tomorrow? If you aren't, Mr. Wammy will not be happy."

Fay's hand freezes as it turns the page. Her eyelashes are beaten against her skin as she blinks rapidly. L correlates it with a computer that is processing information. Does that make Fay a machine?

"Are you insinuating that my absence will upset Mr. Wammy?" She sounds almost sad and L is taken aback by the sudden flux in her emotions.

"I'm not insinuating," He says, recovering with lightning reflexes. "I am stating."

"Oh." Fay closes her eyes, closing the book at the same time and leaps gracefully, if one ignores that god awful jingling, from the shelf.

She tucks the book into the crook of her arm and watches silently as L picks up his bag.

"It's cold here." She says at last.

"Cold here as in 'in the library' or cold as in 'Winchester'?" L asks, trying to clarify the vague question.

"Both."

"It's not cold." L says, a bored undertone to his voice.

"Maybe not to you but some people are used to hotter temperatures and thusly, temperatures that feel normal to some, are incredibly different to others."

Fay was dancing again, her feet not making a single sound until the metal clacked together.

"Why do you walk like that?" L blurts, the question breaking past his pale lips. Fay freezes, balanced on one foot, her other leg behind her, one arm out, the other clutching the French book.

She brings her raised leg back, feet coming together with the practice of a drill sergeant and her arms come to her chest, hugging the book, head bowed.

Fay gives no answer and begins walking, normally, the metal clacking softer than it was when she danced.

He does not see Fay for the rest of the day, and seeing as he doesn't know where her room is, he can't very well check on her. Normally, L has no problem figuring out puzzles but Fay was a rather difficult one.

All he knew was that she was used to warm temperatures and she was a fluent French speaker. And that was _not _enough to go off of.

He'd asked around, no one had seen her. He'd checked out the French shelves in the library, twice, and both times, they were empty. He strolls the grounds now, venturing outside.

As it happens, that's the best place to find her.

She is dancing. Actually dancing.

A group of five or six of the younger children are clustered as she dances to lively music coming from a stereo.

Her dance consists of leaps and spins and complicated footwork. The metal at her ankles is clacking together amazingly in rhythm with the fast paced music. There was a soft smile on her face and she seemed to be glowing.

When the song ends, the children are cheering and Fay's smile has all but doubled in size.

L didn't know that she could smile like that.

She gives the children an elaborate bow and they cheer for her to do another dance. And she does, beginning by tapping her foot, a bare foot at that, into the grass to catch the beat.

Once she does, her eyes close, a wall hiding the deep blue, and her arms come up to sway around her. As the song speeds up, so does Fay, in perfect sync with the music.

L watches for a while until deciding he has seen enough. He returns to his room to review the new case he was going to hopefully take up.

There is a tentative knock at his door as he looks at the death toll.

He shuffles across the floor and opens the door. Fay is standing there, head bowed, feet once again clad in bright blue socks and she looks up when he answers. L waits, knowing that she'll say something before he opens his mouth.

"Mr. Wammy sent me to help you review the information. He secured the case just five minutes ago." Fay looked up, eyes guarded, tucking her overly long bangs behind her ear.

"Come in then." L says. Fay walks normally and L sees that if it were possible, there are more metal pieces on her anklets.

"Why do you wear those?" L asks, trying to collect facts. Mr. Wammy had changed the security and it would take a little more time to hack into the Wammy House System than last. Until then, he would have to simply ask and collect the date manually.

Fay follows his line of sight to her feet and smirks.

"The metal or the socks?" L knows that Fay knows what he was referring to, so she was either being smart with him, or she wanted to see him riled up.

"I believe you know."

"It's not important." She says, following him to the systematically ordered papers on the floor. They are set up like a map and she walks between them, reading quickly, her eyes darting back and forth.

It reminds L of a type writer.

* * *

What'd you think?

Again, huge thanks to all those who either favorited, followed or reviewed, you mean the world!

In case it's not clear, the chapters will be switching through different time periods, I've tried to make it pretty obvious as to which part they're in, there's three main ones, Wammy Days, Before Kira and During Kira so that's that.

Alright, thank you Lovelies!

~feather-ink


	4. Chapter 4

Hello Everybody! This chapter is being uploaded because **thecoldforest** favorited. So Thank you very much! This chapter is relatively short so i'll have the next chapter up pretty soon, most likely within the hour so keep an eye out!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Death Note, i just own Fay**

* * *

It's apparently, not just Light who notices the detectives distractedness and though L covers it up with his 'depression', it's out there.

Matsuda sits beside Aizawa thinking about it.

What could possibly be troubling L so much that his attention was pulled from the Kira investigation?

It took the clumsy man about forty five minutes to come to a final conclusion.

"L is in love!" He declares over morning coffee.

The assembled police men give him a hard look and L does not look up from his spread sheets. Light's hand freezes on its trip to deliver the coffee to his mouth and the young man raises an eyebrow.

"What?" Light asks.

"L is in love with some girl! _That's _why he's so distracted." Matsuda says it like it's the most obvious thing ever.

The insomniac in question sighs softly.

"Matsuda?" He asks from behind his papers.

"Yes?"

"Need I point out to you that in order for me to be in love with 'some girl'," He lowers the spread sheet to give Matsuda a rather annoyed, and potentially dangerous, look. "I would have to leave Head Quarters."

Matsuda's triumphant face, well, it crumbles and the young man falls back onto the couch.

"And besides Matsuda, L isn't the type to let feelings like love cloud him up like this." Light adds.

"Thank you Light." But by now, L has gone back to his spread sheets.

Soichiro rolls his eyes and Aizawa hits Matsuda with the files he was looking over.

After Matsuda's outburst, L seems less distracted so maybe, Light thinks, it snapped him back to his normal work ethic.

But that's not it at all.

L thinks that, if his distractedness was so blatant that even _Matsuda _picked up on them, then something was very, very wrong.

_What is wrong with me?_

He wonders this to himself. Trying to analyze everything that has happened in the past few days when something bubbles up to the forefront of his mind.

"_You shouldn't ask a question you know the answer to, especially one with such a blatant answer"_

L's eyes widen as the voice, a voice that was most definitely not his, sounded in his head.

Why would he think that? More importantly, someone had said that to him, but who? It sounds like something Near would say but Near's voice wasn't feminine and he was one hundred per cent certain that the young boy had _never _said that, out loud at least.

He'd hear it before.

But where?

Who had said that to him? Because someone had to have said it for him to remember that.

L bites his thumb and tries to think. He is a detective, he's the best detective. He has solved cases for years. L has solved cases. Deneuve and Coil to. Together, so much had been accomplished. Hundreds of cases, including the not-case that was Beyond's work.

And yet, with his near perfect memory, deductive skills and eye for detail…

L came up with nothing.

He was clicking the chain links again. L notices he has been doing that a lot recently and he notices that the others have noticed it as well.

But L cannot be burdened with personal problems. The phrase does not exist for him. He has to stop Kira.

And that's all that matters.

* * *

So yes, like i said this one is pretty short, the next chapter should be up soon. If you could just wait until then i'd appreciate it. Please tell me what you guys think!

Thanks for reading Lovelies!

~feather-ink


	5. Chapter 5

Alright, yay, see, I told you this one would be up soon! Here's Chapter 5!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Death Note, I just own Fay**

* * *

L notices that maybe, Fay isn't so bad after all.

She works hard, works fast and misses nothing.

She is restless though.

Always tapping her fingers or her feet to some beat that only she can hear and L will admit that it is annoying but he will also admit to noticing that when she does so, she works better.

They are in L's room, Fay is translating documents, for once her French comes in handy, and L is reviewing police reports. As it happens, the case is in France and Fay is the one doing all the talking as L is not yet fluent in French.

They are almost done, L just needs a solid piece of evidence. He's close, close enough to taste it.

"These documents are done," Fay announces, standing up and adjusting her sweater. "I'll go get some cake from the kitchen. Be back in a few minutes."

L nods.

Fay wears that sweater every day since she's arrives and L wants to know why. It's a blue sweater, sapphire blue and worn soft, the hood strings are missing and the sleeves are slightly frayed but he's not seen her without it.

Most likely, it is some childhood token.

Every child here has one. To remind them of their old lives. For the younger children, it is toys and blanket and some of the older children have parents' wedding rings or pieces of jewelry or torn photos.

L has a token, one that only Mr. Wammy has seen.

The young boy picks at the hem of his jeans, getting his mind back on track as Fay returns with strawberry cake. She sets his plate down and, with a fork in her mouth, she folds her legs into a lotus position and uses her free hand to hold up a document.

Fifteen minutes later, she is up and walking to the single window, moving the drapes aside.

"There's going to be a storm." She states quietly.

"There are always storms at this time of year." L says, comparing a picture with a report.

"Always?" Fay's voice cracks.

L drops the papers in his hand.

"Are you afraid of storms?" Fay gives him a venomous look.

"Of course I'm not afraid of storms." Her blue eyes roll and she blows her hair out of her face.

The case is wrapped up tight by six twenty six and Fay took her time to organize everything into their binder before returning to her room.

By six forty two, there is a steady rain. By seven o' three, it's a down pour and by seven ten, the thunder rolls in and the lightning is flashing.

L doesn't see Fay at dinner

Was the girl really afraid of the storm? Hiding away somewhere?

No, it wasn't the storm she was afraid of. She had told him, she wasn't lying. Had she been thinking through loopholes to his question? He had simply asked if it was the _storm_ she was afraid of. She had said no. Not afraid of the storms.

So was it the lightning? The thunder? The rain itself? Or was this her first time experiencing a storm? She had looked worried when she found out the consistence of the storm season.

Curious, the little detective, goes off in search of Fay. The first thought that entered his mind was to check her room, but he didn't know where it was so he sat down to think.

"Have you seen Fay?" He asks a passing girl.

"Um," The girl taps her chin with a painted nail. "Last I saw she was outside, don't know why though." She shrugs.

L nods and makes his way to the front door. Pulling it open, he sees just how much rain is coming down.

He is soaked the second he steps out, his hair and clothes clinging to his slim figure. He can't hear anything over the thunder and the lighting does spook him just a bit as it illuminates the large lawn before him.

He finds Fay in the gardens, leaning against the shed wall, crying.

Her hands are clapped over her ears and she is curled up, rocking back and forth. And _crying_. He never pegged Fay as a crier. He just couldn't imagine her crying. Upset, maybe, but never crying.

L crouches beside her and watches.

Fay finally notices him and she's drying her eyes hurriedly, trying to erase the proof that she is indeed crying.

"Oh, uh, L, I-" She begins but another round of thunder starts and her hands go right back to her ears and she's crying again.

L sighs, he doesn't know what to do because he's never had to do anything before, this is a first time for him.

So he sits beside Fay, and puts an arm around her shoulder. They are both soaking wet by now, to the bone but Fay doesn't seem to notice.

"Come on, it's not so bad." He tries to reason but it seems that Fay is lost. So he stands, tugs her, none to gently, up and pulls her back inside.

They leave a sopping wet trail in the carpet to L's room and he sits Fay down on the bathtub edge. L tries to act like an adult, the nature or maturity coming a little too easily as Fay is crying and cringing and _squeaking _as thunder booms outside.

He sets a towel over her head and tussles it lightly.

Once he settles Fay on the floor of his room, he digs around in the small dresser. He comes up with a set of panda earmuffs and turns to Fay.

"You shouldn't be able to hear the thunder with these on." He says before affixing them onto her head. She looks up suddenly, as if just now noticing that she is no longer outside.

Her hair is still plastered to her face and the sweater she always wears, clings to a figure that L didn't know was so skeletal.

He hears a faint jingle as Fay lunges forward, arms outstretched.

It has been a while since L has been hugged.

But he's glad that it's Fay.

* * *

Yay! Awww, happy feels? sad feels? And feels at all?

Tell me what you think!

Thank you all so much for reading this!

~feather-ink


	6. Chapter 6

This is a super short chapter so chapter seven is going to be up in just a moment. Huge thanks to **thecoldforest **and **Sonizuen **for the lovely reviews, thank you both so very much!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Death Note, I just own Fay**

* * *

L is happy that Light noticed the Yotsuba trend, it gave him something to focus on.

With his thoughts now directed back to Kira, he finds them making progress.

But one night, as Light sleeps soundly beside him, L stares at a blank computer screen. Well, blank for now anyways. It's loading something. Which was the reason for the headphones he currently had on. Only one, should Light mutter anything in his sleep, he wants to hear it.

Couldn't be too cautious, right?

He's staring at the little pinwheel that signifies that what he's looking up is loading.

It's a news archive from several years ago, around two decades ago. He's looking for something specific, maybe something to jog his memory. There have been a few thoughts and words that have floated in the back of his memory, waiting until Kira wasn't plaguing his mind to sneak up to the forefront of his subconscious.

That's part of the reason L was fighting sleep more than usual.

While the majority of him wants to remember whatever it was that his mind was pressing on him, a small fraction of 'The Great L' is slightly afraid of what it was. He has already long ruled out Beyond and A because none of the things that had floated up to his mind could be correlated, no matter how loosely, to the two dead prodigies.

Finally, it comes up and he browses through articles.

_'Terrible Fire at Lowman's Zoo'_

_'Mass Shooting, Lives of Ten Children and Ten Adults Lost'_

_'Fire Work Factory Set Alight, Workers Inside'_

He keeps looking because surely, it had to be there somewhere, something that would fix the bridge in a broken memory.

And he sees it.

_'Small Child Found in Abandoned Mine'_

* * *

So to answer a question asked previously by a wonderful reader:

**Sonizuen:** What happened to fay is a good question, chapters that follow this will sort of start to hint at some things. So keep an eye out!

Alright, so tell me what you think, you guys can ask quesetions and I will continue to thank those who reviewed, favorited or followed since I last updated at the beginning of the chapters. Chapter Seven will up momentarily.

Thank you lovelies!

~feather-ink


	7. Chapter 7

Rawr, okay so this one is pretty short to so i'll apologize for that right now. But still, it's up! So, yay!

**Disclaimer: i do not own Death Note, I just own Fay**

* * *

L finally finds out where Fay's room is.

It's not what he expected it to be.

There are glass prisms everywhere, bouncing rainbows all over the room, creating a surreal sort of glow. Fairytale books dominate the bookshelf and her ceiling is home to hundreds of paper decorations, snowflakes or cut outs of realistically, and not so realistically, colored animals, birds mostly, some dragons and mythical creatures as well.

Fay sit on her bed, drawing what appears to be a griffin.

She looks up, large glasses amplifying her eyes to the point that L can see each individual panel of color within the blue. He sees that there is a black fleck in one and a grey fleck in the other. It's a curious thing to notice but he does so anyways.

"What brings you here? I wasn't aware we had a case." Fay is dressed oddly to, though her usual sweater sits on her shoulders, she is not wearing leggings like she normally does or button up shirts. She is dressed in long shorts and a baggy shirt. The look makes Fay appear…older…somehow.

She takes the glasses off and her eyes seem to shrink in size.

"No, Mr. Wammy wanted me to call you to his office, he wishes to speak with you about something." L says.

"Oh, I'll be right down, thank you for telling me." Her bare feet hit the carpet floor with the jangle of metal he is so accustomed to hearing.

Then she dances off down the hall.

"How are you?" Mr. Wammy asks as Fay clambers into the armchair.

"I'm alright I suppose."

L is outside the office, ear pressed to the door, he's done this before, he's eighty nine per cent certain that Mr. Wammy doesn't know he is there.

Formalities soon pass and there is a span of silence. L resists the urge to strain, pushing against the door because that would give away the fact that he was eavesdropping and technically, The Great L shouldn't eavesdrop.

But curiosity is a tough battle to win.

"I have recently come to acquire this." Mr. Wammy says. "It came to my possession a week ago but I was skeptical about the authenticity. By right, it is yours."

"H-How is this," Fay sounds scared which is odd because the only time she sounds scared is when there is a storm and it is actually quite bright outside.

"It turned up in Rome." Mr. Wammy says.

"I don't believe it."

"Why don't you look through it, you can decide what to do with it."

"Thank you Mr. Wammy."

There is a jingle and L wheels back, hiding in a hallway as a tear tracked Fay shuffles to her room.

What could make her cry?

* * *

So what do you think made her cry?

Unfortunately, that answer won't be revealed until later chapters, but still, feel free to take a guess just know that I won't confirm or deny anything!

Alright, but be sure to tell me what you think, how am I doing so far?

Thanks you lovelies!

~feather-ink


	8. Chapter 8

So this is, I think, the shortest chapter in the whole thing and gives away quite a lot! But it's crucial!

Big thanks to: **XWolf26 **and **Sonizuen** for the review on the past two chapters.

I'll put more info down at the bottom!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Death Note, I just own Fay**

* * *

"Ryuzaki?"

L turns to the old man in the door way.

"It's time."

By the time they found her she was dead, L was appalled it had taken him so long.

It was a triple hit to him, each blow falling mercilessly, after A and after Beyond, now this.

The detective stands, taking a small box from his bed, and shuffles out after Mr. Wammy. The funeral would be at Wammy's house, at the small clearing in the forest where it would be peaceful. It's where A was buried and when, if, Beyond died, this is where he would be buried to.

The walk is quiet, and L is fighting to keep his emotions under control. If he lets them slip even a little bit, they'll all come pouring out.

Once in the clearing, L crouches down in front of the headstone.

There are few words.

_Dance to your own beat_

L removes the lid from the box and pulls a long line of metal.

It's a reinforced wire, strung with can tabs, old coins, spare tool parts and other bits of jangling things. It's several feet long and L begins winding it around the headstone. Then, he takes the flowers from Mr. Wammy and arranges them by color along the grave, placing a single blue rose in the middle.

Blue like beautiful eyes.

L crouches and waits for a breeze.

When it comes, the metal clacks together and all but the blue rose blows away.

* * *

So, yes, you should be able to figure out what has happened, if not, continue to read, I'll post Chapter Nine in just a moment.

I meant to upload yesterday but I had some crap I had to deal with. No worries! There should be no more delays after this and if there are, I apologize most sincerely.

Yup, yup, tell me what you think!

Thank you lovelies!

~feather-ink


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine! This one has happy feels! I promise!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Death Note, I just own Fay**

* * *

Fay skips dinner that night and L does to, it wasn't a hassle, he often skipped the meal in favor of cake or pie or whatever they might be having for desert.

She's in her room, staring at a crimson folder or rather the contents in the folder. Her head comes up when L walks in and the folder is slipped under the comforter. The drawing of a griffin she had been working on sits forgotten at the foot of the bed, a green colored pencil holds it down.

"Oh, hey L, shouldn't you be at dinner?" L raises an eyebrow.

"Well yes but you should be as well."

"I'm not really hungry." She says weakly and most unconvincingly.

Trying to help, L crawls onto the bed and picks up the picture of the griffin along with the bright green pencil.

"You should finish it." He says, clipping it onto the clipboard that sat amongst other scraps of paper.

"Oh," She takes it carefully, nimble fingers opening a pencil box full of colored pencils and crayons. "Um, would you like to help me?" Her voice is quiet.

"Why is it green?" He asks instead of answering her question.

"Because I randomly picked up a green pencil." She slips on her glasses, which until now, had sat on the bed side table.

"But griffins aren't green." L says. Fay picks up a neon blue pencil. It's not all green, it's just bright colors that she's paired together, it looks nice but L knows that griffins aren't green.

"Imagination is more important than knowledge," She says, holding out the blue pencil to him. "That's what my mom always said, everyone can have fantastic knowledge but it's rare for people to have fantastic imaginations once they grow up."

Mr. Wammy has not seen Fay since she left the office and L is nowhere to be found. Looking for the two detectives took some time, none of the children had seen them and neither were at dinner.

Finally, an hour later, he made his way to Fay's room. Knocking yielded no answer and he carefully pushed open the door.

Fay and L are sprawled on her bed, surrounded by colored pencils. There's a rainbow of griffins between them, starting with red then orange and changing in colors until one was black and grey and white. One of the griffins in between dark orange and brown and tan, was as accurate as facts allowed and a small 'L' insignia was scrawled in the corner.

Quillish sighed with a smile and collected the pencils, setting them in Fays' pencil box before picking up the griffins and filing it into an orderly stack. He left the two prodigies as they were and noted the crimson corner of the folder peeking out from beneath the comforter.

He slid it out and placed it on her desk.

"Good night." He said, turning off the light and shutting the door.

* * *

See? What'd I tell you? Happy feels? Yes, happy feels, sweet feels to if I'm not mistaken :)

Y'all know the drill by now, tell me what you think, feel free to ask questions if you want to!

Thank you lovelies

~feather-ink


	10. Chapter 10

Alrighty Peoples! I apologize, i meant to upload earlier, i know I said no more delays and I apolgize! To make up for it, i'll post chapter 11 momentarily.

Huge thanks to the ever wonderful **Sonizuen ** who has reviewed almost every single, if not all, chapters thusly posted and the equally amazing **XWolf26 ** who's pulling a close second.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Death Note, I just own Fay**

* * *

L sighs.

Mr. Wammy has said that Fay is sick and is unable to help him with the investigation. He _should_ check on her. Maybe. Possibly. Yes, he'll go check on her.

Slipping away from his room, the hall is dark. Everyone else is in bed now but he and Fay are usually awake. Silently, he makes his way to Fay's room. The door is covered in a collage of pictures, some of L and some of the other children at the orphanage, there are mythical creatures as well.

Pushing open the door, his eyes instantly zero in on the rainbow line of griffins they drew a few weeks ago. Fay has it pinned above her bed. The floor around her bed is covered in scrap paper and broken crayons.

"L?" Fay is on her side, arms splayed out, she looks like death.

"Oh my god."

It's an understandable statement. She's pale as a corpse and her pretty blond hair frames her head like a dull halo. But the worst part is that her sparkly blue eyes aren't so sparkly anymore.

"I wouldn't get too close, in case it's contagious." She says, smothering a cough.

"I have a rather high resistance to sickness." L says but he takes a seat in the swivel chair at her desk, perching in his crouch, hands resting on his knees.

"Oh, that's good I suppose, was there something you needed?" she asks quietly, coughing again.

"I was simply coming in to check on you."

"That's sweet." Fay says, smiling softly.

"How'd you get sick?"

"That's a good question, I really don't know." Fay chuckles but ends up coughing. "It started with a sore throat so it could be a lot of things."

L stays for a while longer but Mr. Wammy comes to check on Fay and ushers him out.

The young girl is better by the end of the week though she still has a rather nasty cough.

They work another case the following weekend and Fay gets a bad headache in the middle of documental translation and takes a break, stepping outside.

It's then that L notices it.

Fay's not dancing anymore.

* * *

Alright so, I'm not sure how to feel about this chapter, it's kind of a 'grr what do i do?' sorta thing. But anyhow, tell me what you think. Chapter 11 will be up in just a second!

Thank you lovelies!

~feather-ink


	11. Chapter 11

Yes, I'm a loser, this chapter is meka short and I apologize greatly for that, someone, write my name down in a Death Note! But if you do that no more chapters, so think it over carefully.

Alas, continue reading dearest readers!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Death Note, I just own Fay**

* * *

L is in a particularly bad mood.

The insomniac all but yanked Light from bed, dragged him to the main investigation room, gave anyone who dared utter the first syllable of 'good morning' a rather chilling glare.

Poor Matsuda was quaking and gave the detective his space.

Light on the other hand was not as lucky, what with being chained to the detective, and was doing his best not to do anything to set L off.

But finally, the rash and chillingly irate behavior of the other man made him snap.

"That's enough Ryuzaki! Why the hell are you in such a bad mood and why are you taking it out on us?"

L continues to type on his computer except, he's not really typing. He has a pen in each hand and with the ends, he's tapping the keys.

"I would appreciate it if Yagami-kun would sit down and continue his work, we have a mass murderer to catch." L's voice is steely, it's the tone people use when they're mad but are trying to act like they're not.

"No! Not until you tell us what the hell is going on." Light's standing now and even Matsuda detects the fight that's more than likely to start any moment. Light would undoubtedly swing first, he always did.

"It does not concern you, any of you, and as I said before, Kira has continued killing and we must analyze the data and apprehend our suspect."

Light swings.

He doesn't even touch L's face.

The younger man looks in surprise. L's pale hand is holding Light's fist, having stopped it before it hit him.

"I would appreciate it if Yagami-kun gets back to work."

* * *

Like I said, Meka short, I'm very sorry, but please please please, still tell me what you think.

On a completely unrelated and random note: I've been browsing through some nightcore and I randomly found this song called Pika Girl...check it out? It's very very odd, cool if you're a pokefanatic but still, very odd.

Alrighty lovely readers, thank you so very much for reading!

~feather-ink


	12. Chapter 12

Sooooooooo I really like this chapter, it's all bubbly with feels! It's one of my favorites and on top of that after a string of chapter around or less than 400 words, we have one that's above 600 so woo hoo!

Big thanks to **XWolf26 **for reviewing the last two chapters, so this update is for you!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Death Note, I just own Fay**

* * *

"Happy birthday L." Fay says, smiling sweetly.

It's raining, but it's not a thunder storm.

They are sitting on the porch, a bowl of candy between them. Fay is wearing her sweater but she has the hood up, and because it's so big on her it looks more like a cowl than anything else.

"Thank you."

It was midnight, the costume party having ended about three hours ago.

"You don't seem too happy, it's your tenth birthday." Fay says, tucking her knees to her chest and wrapping her arms around them.

"No, I'm not, but it's fine." L is strategically unwrapping a piece of chocolate as he speaks. He's glad Fay is out here. She'd gotten sick again recently, it was food poisoning this time but he'll admit that he was rather worried.

"No it's not. If you're unhappy then you should tell someone who could help be happy again, like me. You can tell me." She uses her toes to turn her body towards him. She's not wearing socks this time and her nails are painted silver. The little metal anklets are gone as well. Fay had fallen down the steps and scraped up her ankles so now they were wrapped in gauze bandage strips.

She hasn't been lucky as of late.

"I'll be fine Fay." He insists, placing the chocolate in his mouth.

Fay gets a devilish grin on her face and as L reaches for another piece of candy, she swipes the bowl, placing it on her other side. Rocking forward onto her knees, she throws her arms around his shoulders.

"I won't let go until you tell me!" She sings. Fay knows that L isn't one for hugs and she knows how much he likes candy and really, anything based with sugar so this was the perfect combination of torture.

"Don't you find this immature?" He asks, squirming. But Fay has locked her arms around him and he doesn't think she'll let go until she tells him.

"Of course, that's why I'm doing it." Fay is starting to giggle and L is trying to remember if he's ever heard her laugh before. He's seen her smile but he can't remember her laughing.

"Fine, just…just get off me please." She grins softly, suddenly bashful and lets go, but otherwise stays beside him.

"Okay, so tell me." She prompts.

"I don't like my birthday, Halloween is when crimes are hardest to solve. The holiday takes place during the dark and people can dress up and it's just near impossible." He sighs, deflating like a balloon.

Fay is quiet, it wasn't the answer she was expecting.

She sniffles and L looks over to her, to see what's wrong. The girl is crying and he's shell shocked.

"Why are you crying?" There's no thunder, no lightening, so why?

"Well, I just think it's unfair that you can't enjoy yourself on your birthday. I don't have anything to worry about on my birthday but you can't enjoy yours." She pouts, wiping away tears. "It's not fair at all."

"That's rather ironic." L points out.

"What?"

"A detective is calling the world unfair." Fay stops crying a moment, long enough for a quick smile.

"I guess you're right."

After a moment, L asks, "When _is_ you birthday?"

"Oh, um, December 21, the winter solstice." She looks up to the sky. "Hey L? You wanna dance?"

Fay stands and slips out of her sweater. Holding out her hand, she waits until he takes it, tugging him out into the rain.

They are instantly drenched and L is just awkwardly following Fay's lead. She keeps hold of his hand and takes his other, spinning them in a circle.

L can see her shoulders, can see some of the skin that the sweater was always hiding but that's not something he will dwell on right now because Fay is going to this trouble for him to enjoy his birthday.

That was the first time that L danced in the rain.

He hasn't danced since.

* * *

Yay, they're dancing in the rain!

I think it's sweet.

Alright all, so what do you think? Extra reminder, the thanks at the top are in chronological order by update. so any reviews i get after this update, no matter the chapter they are on, will appear in the next chapter update. I didn't know if that was clear or not, I may have just made it more confusing. Rawr, blame my paranoia, whatever! But, yes, you guys know the drill!

Thank you Lovelies!

~feather-ink


	13. Chapter 13

I am so so so sorry for this late update. I had to take my computer in to get some stuff fixed so I had no access to internet. On that note, this is one of the longer chapters so I hope this makes up for that. Since the last chapter was L's birthday, this chapter is Fay's!

Huge thanks to **Sonizuen, thecoldforest **and **XWolf26**. Your guys' reviews have kept me posting so thank you so very much!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Death Note, I just own Fay.**

* * *

Fay spends her birthday with L.

They are solving a case, a number of related crimes have comes up, considering the up and coming holiday but L made her take a break for her birthday, quite literally dragging her from his room into hers to get her away from the case.

He had arranged for angel cake, which was apparently Fay's favorite and also got her a present, which she made a big deal about.

"L, you don't have to, really, I'd hate to-"

"Nonsense, presents are tradition and moreover, you got me one for my birthday."

"I did?"

"You danced with me." He states plainly.

"Oh." Is apparently all she can come up with.

"So just take it."

The box is small and blue and tied with a yellow ribbon.

Fay gingerly takes it from his hands and removes the lid. A smile lights up her face and in turn, makes L grin, no matter that it's a small grin.

"Oh my gosh." She whispers.

L has gotten her another anklet, but this one seems like he spent a lot of time designing it.

He takes it and crouches down to clasp it around her ankle.

"You see, I've managed to arrange the metal in such a way so they jangle more and the volume is increased." L begins to rattle his formulas and test sequences and Fay just listens, brimming with delight.

And as these things go, Fay hugs him.

She's hugged him quite a lot and L supposes that even if he doesn't particularly like them, he's comfortable with them. He doesn't mind as much anymore.

"Thank you, so much." She's rolling her foot, listening happily as the metal clacked together. She can wear her other anklets now, the bandage wrap was gone and all that remained were light scars.

So Fay and L spend the day eating cake and coloring and singing. L is pretty good at singing. Fay thinks that with just a little more enthusiasm, he could be great.

And she tells him so.

"No, I don't think so." He replies easily, drawing a mane on his lion.

"But why?" Fay turns down the music a bit and pouts. "You've got a great voice."

"I'm not a singer, I'm a detective."

"Please L, just sing this song with me?" She flipped to a track and pleaded, puppy eyes apparently mastered.

"That's not going to work Fay." He says, casting his eyes to his drawing.

"I'm going to hug you." Fay announces.

"You wouldn't-" L begins but he knows that Fay will because she's Fay and won't hesitate to hug him.

And she doesn't, throwing her arms around his neck and squeezing tight.

"Please please please please please please…" she continued, repeating and begging.

L doesn't know if it's the bells, or the fatigue and it's certainly _not_ the pouty look on Fay's face but he caves.

Fay has a Nirvana tape and quickly puts it in, thrusting a written copy of the lyrics into his hands.

"I don't know why I agreed to this." L mutters, looking over the words.

"Because I said so." Fay drawls, doing a rather good impression of him.

"Yes, I suppose that's why isn't it?"

But regardless, L sings and Fay smiles and hugs him again.

Then L points out the snow that had been falling since lunchtime.

It had amounted to quite a lot and before he could say another word, Fay was tugging on a hat, and a jacket and her mittens, hopping into her boots and urging him to do the same.

Quillish looks out his window to see Fay and L constructing a family of snow men. L is detailing Sherlock Holmes and Fay is recreating a massive penguin. The old man smiles softly and sets down the saucer and tea cup, moving to push the curtain aside completely.

They make a good team, he decides, a very good team indeed.

So Mr. Wammy heads to the kitchen to prepare some hot chocolate, making sure to make L's exactly how he wants it, seven sugar cubes, whip cream and marshmallows, and sets everything on a tray which he carries to the front room where the Christmas tree had been set up and decorated earlier that day by all the children.

After a moment or two, he opens the door, shutting it quickly to prevent snow from blowing in.

"Hullo Mr. Wammy!" Fay calls, waving, her sleeve flopping around.

"Hello Fay, L." He says, "Are you two having fun?" He's a touch worried about the small blond but he won't say anything right now.

"Yes sir, L is absolutely wonderful at building snowmen." Quillish has enjoyed seeing Fay blossom. When she had arrived, she had been rather pensive, now her inner child was breaking through.

"Ah, well, I've set out some hot chocolate if you are ready to come inside." The two children nod and each take his hand.

The inventor smiles as Fay and L begin to drift off, each clutching a pillow but Fay's head has fallen onto the older boy's shoulder.

It was a shame

* * *

Yay!

For anyone wondering, yes, both A and B will be making an appearance sometime in the story. Also, I spent possibly an hour searching through song data bases and double checking to make sure that songs that are going to be used in future chapters actually exist when they are mentioned so keep an eye out for that.

You Lovelies know the drill by now, tell me what you think, hopefully, my next update will happen on regular time so there won't be a wait period. I again, apolgize for that.

But thank you guys so much for reading!

~feather-ink


	14. Chapter 14

Alright everyone so, my computer is still getting fixed so updates are gonna be kind of slow, bare with me, I apolgize so much!

Huge Thanks to: **thecoldforest **for wonderful reviews, **XWolf26 **who makes me feel all kinds of guilty and **Sonizuen** who has stayed loyal and devoted to the chapters. Thank you guys so so much! If I missed anyone since the last update, feel free to hate on me and I will be sure to include your name in the next chapter

One more thing! Guess who makes an entrance into the story!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Death Note, I just own Fay.**

* * *

"Fay, L, this is B."

Fay stares, openly and unabashedly at the boy before them.

The resemblance to L is borderline uncanny. Scratch that, it's just plain creepy.

From the pale skin to the pitch colored hair, though it's not as messy and looks more like B might be slightly OCD with the perfect condition of his hair taken into account.

She likes his eyes though, they're cool.

The blond stands at L's side, trying not to show signs that she is in fact, scared out of her mind.

"Hello B." L says, monotone sounding even more bored than usual.

"What does B stand for?" Fay asks, leaning forward ever so slightly in interest.

"I'm told it stands for Backup." He says. His eyes are trained above her head, not on her face and Fay finds that just the slightest bit rude.

"Backup," She bites her lip, "That sounds kind of mean, don't you think?" L gently nudges her ribs, a telltale sign to stay quiet. But then again, Fay wasn't the best with signals.

"I don't mind all that much." B says.

"Why don't you two show him around, his room is on the second floor, second door on the left." Mr. Wammy says.

"Yes sir." Fay says.

"So you two are the team that makes up 'L'." It's not a question, he's stating it.

"Yes, we are." L says, beating Fay to the punch. By now, Fay is starting to realize that maybe she should let L handle it.

"Interesting." Is all Backup says.

That's what Fay thinks he is.

_Interesting._

His eyes mostly. Bright garnet red, shining like gems.

It's a fresh contrast with L's dark and foreboding shadow eyes.

But still, she thinks, L's eyes are better.

At dinner, Fay and L actually attend, sitting at their, more or less, usual spot, a small table in the corner.

There aren't too many kids at Wammy's but not everyone gets along all that well so there are several tables set up, to avoid conflict with children. Everyone can sit somewhere and not be bothered by others.

B it seems, has L's strange eating habits as well, the only difference?

He eats Jam.

Straight from the jar.

With his hands.

Fay almost cringed, using her spoon and fork to create bunnies from the rice she had heaped onto her plate.

That was Fay's food quirk. L had his sweets and apparently Backup had his jam, and Fay made food animals. Which she then, didn't eat much of.

"He's sitting like you." Fay says. She's using small shreds of carrot for whiskers, carefully putting them in place.

"Is he?" L is eating ice cream, the spoon still in his mouth so it sounded more like, 'ish key'

"Yeah."

And she's not lying, B has seen fit to sit in L's trademark crouch and that isn't good.

"What do you think of him?" L asks, now finished with the sundae.

"I thought he was interesting but now he's starting to scare me." Fay whispers.

L says nothing else for the rest of the meal and Fay is content to eat the ears of her rice bunny.

* * *

Chapter Challenge!: What is the signifigance of B's room?

Yup, finally included B in the chapters, A will soon be following so keep an eye out. For story purposes and because I like to think so, I made A a girl so that's that.

Any questions? Feel free to ask, I'll be answering them through PM's or if not possible, I'll just answer down here.

But thanks again to everyone who has been reading and reviewing, you guys are all amazing!

Thank you Lovelies

~feather-ink


	15. Chapter 15

Oh. My. Goodness. feather-ink. Is. Alive!

I am so sorry for my absence I've just been feeling rather out of it, so yes sorry. This chapter is uber short so I'll be sure to get the next one up in just a moment. Um, it was brought to my attention through way of review/critique that I need to go through my previous chapters. So I will be going back and re editing, proof reading yada yada yada. So Yes that's that.

Enormous amounts of thanks to: **Sonizuen, thecoldforest, XWolf26,** and **WhiteLadyDragon**. You're all wonderful interwebs users so thank you very much for the reviews!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Death Note, I just own Fay.**

* * *

L rises from his crouch and walks to the window.

The room is dark, that's the way it had always been and that's the way it would stay.

There is a storm coming, a thunder storm by the looks of it, so he opens the door and silently walks down the steps.

"I'm going out." He says.

"Very well."

Watari watches as the young detective makes his way outside and he can only give a small frown. Lawliet hasn't been doing so well lately, L had been doing just fine though.

He steps into the light drizzle outside and makes his way, barefoot, across the grassy lawn and into the woods surrounding Wammy's.

L wanders around, weaving between trees, stepping over the roots that had made their way above ground.

_Hey look!_

L veers left, spotting a two trees intertwined with one another, a small intersection had been formed, big enough for two.

_Wow, it's beautiful._

He places his foot at the base and reaches up, hoisting himself into the branches and to the intersection.

_Oh, help me up you big meanie!_

Laying back, spine aligning with a branch, he stares up at the clouded sky, rain coming down through an opening.

_The stars are so pretty L, look up._

The rain is falling harder and soon lightning crackles, white blue, across the sky and thunder booms. He closes his eyes and lets the rain fall against his skin.

It's nice.

* * *

Alrighty! Whatdya think? The words in _itallics_ will be seen again in a later chapter so try and remember them. This is one of my favorite chapters because it's kinda sorta a prelude to a later chapter which is in my top favorites. So that's that.

To answer some not really questions, more like points that have been brought to my attention:

1) For the purpose of this story, Beyond/Backup/B will have red eyes. In all my stories containing Beyond, he has red eyes. This is for one reason. He always sees people's names and life spans and I don't think he's able to just turn them off. Plus, I think it's effing amazing!

2) Again for the purpose of this story, I understand that in the real fiction, L and B didn't know each other but in order for this story to work as it's going to, I needed them to know each other, to interact with each other. Keeping in mind, this is a fan fiction, our job as FF writers is to change the story is it not?

3) In case you're wondering why L forgot...read on, trust me, everything shall be explained, and it's going to be a little foggy for a while but all the details will eventually be rather clear.

Right now, no one has guessed the specific signifigance of B's room. I shall rephrase the question if that would help:

What is the signifigance of B's room location?

Does that help at all?

But yuppity, thanks for reading Lovelies!

~feather-ink


	16. Chapter 16

Yups! So this chapter is signifigantly longer than the last so I hope you enjoy it. None of the chapters thus far, as of this very moment of my uploading, have been proof read so I shall most likely start on that tomorrow...March 3 of 2014...yes okay. And even after I proof read them, they might still have issues, my eyes are all sorts of screwy, not connecting to my brain right but whatever! I'll try my best!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Death Note, I just own Fay**

* * *

"L!"

The boy in question looks up to see Fay running towards him. There's panic etched into her face and she's running faster than he thought possible.

"Come on! He's done it again." Now he can make out the tear tracks on her face.

Now they are both running, Fay has her hand around his wrist and is leading him. He's used to physical contact, with Fay at least.

They come to the eating hall and L takes several seconds to assess the situation.

There is Backup and Corbin, Corbin is fifteen, four years older than Backup, Fay and L, he's also several times larger.

There is blood.

There are over turned tables.

And splintered benches.

And a number of the younger children staring horror stricken.

Fay is panting but walks forward, L with her, to pull Backup off of Corbin.

It's hard, B kicks and screams viciously but Fay eventually slaps him in the face and he freezes long enough for L to lug him off Corbin who scrambles up.

They trade places, Fay staying by Backup and L making sure Corbin didn't lunge forward and clobber all three of them.

"You hit me." Backup says.

"Well, it was the only thing I could think of to get you to stop going after Corbin, I'm sorry about that by the way." She crouches down and presses her fingers to the reddened print on his cheek.

Backup stands and leaves the room silently, casting a stormy glare in Corbin's direction.

"What happened?" L asks the hulking boy.

"That kid started it, just bit me."

"He _bit_ you?" Fay asks sharply.

"Yeah, right here." Corbin bares his forearm to reveal a reddened patch of teeth marks.

"Oh my god." The blond takes hold of L's arm and hugs it.

After getting everything settled and writing down the story, the two hide out in L's room for the rest of the day, talking about Backup and the trouble that had cropped up since he arrived.

Along with the fight with Corbin, he'd traumatized about three or four of the five year olds, started and ended numerous fights and Kylie had told Mr. Wammy that she saw him in the back mutilating a gofer.

"What do we do?" Fay asks, falling onto L's bed. He followed a moment later, crouching precariously, subtly leaning against his headboard.

"We can't have him sent to another orphanage and Mr. Wammy won't stand for sending him to an institute." L says, tapping his fingers against his knees.

"Of course but this is getting out of hand, he's torturing poor woodland creatures!" Fay says distraughtly, sitting up and crisscrossing her legs, toying with the anklet L had given her.

"I've been doing a bit of research and Backup seems to have displayed sociopathic tendencies."

"The lack of moral decency? Charming demeanor when he's not hurting someone?"

"Among other things." L says.

Fay sighs.

"He's really starting to scare me." She whispers.

As far as L knows, Fay is only scared of one thing and that is: The memories triggered by the thunder storms.

But now, knowing that she's ranking B among her fears, it's worrying.

"It'll be okay Fay, we are detectives, we solve problems." L tries to reassure her.

"I know but still-" she cuts herself off and drops her hands into her lap.

"Still?" L prompts.

It takes Fay a moment to collect the proper words.

"Have you noticed, of course you have, but the way he's been copying you, observing you like you're a bug under a magnifying glass. He's even started dressing like you and Peter saw him altering his face with stolen makeup in the third floor bathroom."

Fay's face is the epitome of grief.

"He's trying to become you."

* * *

Thus begins B's weird obsession!

Dun Dun Dun!

Alrighty done with that stuff ^

So, what do you interwebs users think? I understand that maybe the age of eleven may be a little young to display sociopathic tendencies but whatever, this is B, and this is a Death Note FF and not everyone is completely Sane.

If anyone is wondering, Mello, Matt and Near, will be included sometime in later chapters and A shall be making an appearance...I don't know when but yeah.

So, thanks for reading Lovelies!

~feather-ink


	17. Chapter 17

...Hehehe...yeah well I apologize for my lateness I'll put a better explanation at the bottom for now, onto the gratitudes!

Enormous thanks as always to **Sonizuen** for wonderful reviews, also to **Jeanette AE** for following! You're wonderful people!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Death Note, I just own Fay**

* * *

The first thing that came to mind was Beyond.

Kira needed a name to kill.

That's what Beyond knew, he knew everyone's name. All he did was look at them. The second Beyond had arrived at Wammy's he'd known everyone's name, their true names, though he called them by their aliases.

L falls onto his back, straightening out his legs.

The Kira case is progressing no further with him not present at the birthplace of the murderer,

He needs to go to Japan, but can he do that without compromising his identity?

'L' had been the great faceless detective, solving cases left and right like they were children's puzzles but Kira was another matter entirely.

Should he take the risk, allow people to see his face?

Yes?

No?

Unable to concentrate he stands, walks by his plate of strawberry cake and digs around in a small tote before coming up with a portable player and a set of slim headphones.

Plugging in the headphones, he manages to fit them over his hair and lays back down. The CD has never been removed from the player. L can't really remember where he got the player but he knows that the CD is special.

So he won't remove it.

It's a mix of songs actually, lots of different types, 2000 Light Years Away by Green Day is one he listens to sometimes. They're all songs that came out before 1994, that's when the CD was made.

Stay With Me by INXS comes on and L turns up the volume, mouthing the words.

It takes him seven songs to reach More Than Words Can Say by Alias. And when it comes on, he stands and leaves the darkened room, heading for the door.

He sits out in the hallway and cries.

* * *

K so, explanation time, and i apologize for any typos, half my fingers are taped up so bare with me?

Due to unforseeable family shit, i will not be posting as often or quickly as I normally do. This applies to all my accounts, Wattpad and Archive as well as this one. So I will post the next few chapters to keep you guys sated, but please, continue reviewing! Hearing your guys' thoughts mean the world to me, they really truly do.

On a side note, the answer to the question i asked a few chapters back, about B's room relevance: His room was the second floor, second door to the left.

We read left to right, so left door, second floor and second door, second letter of the alphabet... B B? Beyond Birthday?

Yeah, that was kind of out there, Iz sorry.

On another side note, if anyone here is on the Anime Amino App, check me out? I'm listed as Wirenoose and my profile pic is Gir of Invader Zim, in a Batman suit, just for any of you who care.

So thank you for reading Lovelies!

~feather-ink


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18! Woop!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Death Note, I just own Fay**

* * *

Fay and L are wandering the Wammy's House perimeter. Fay is by the gate, dragging her fingers along, dancing around.

There had been a light rain last night, the grass was still wet and the two were barefoot.

Backup had been on the down low recently, in fact, he'd stopped talking.

To everyone.

But Fay.

And L.

The two detectives needed a break.

An influx of cases had left them frazzled, their barely thirteen year old minds, no matter how mature, were near imploding.

"What time is it?" Fay asks, walking normally now.

L looks up at the sky, shading his eyes, "I'd say close to six."

Fay hums her agreement.

"Are there any rules in place that forbid us going into the woods?"

L raises a brow, "Not particularly, no, why?"

"Don't ask questions you know the answer to-"

"Especially ones with such blatant answers, I know." L finishes, giving Fay a small grin, "Why do you want to go in?"

"To explore, we deal with so many facts and _real _things, let's go play pretend." She's already grabbed his hand, tugging him to the garden gate that leads to the woods.

"Pretend? Fay, we're thirteen."

"Just numbers, age is just a number, come on! To the mystic woods, said to be home to a witch." Fay declares, skipping over the threshold, officially off the main property.

"A witch?" L asks incredulously.

"Yes, now come, we must explore the mystic forest, and hope that the witch does not find us, it is rumored that she has a rather mean streak and will not hesitate to turn us into trees."

Rolling his eyes, L steps past the gate and Fay grins wide.

She narrates their trip with little spiels about how the squirrels were ground troops for the great Dryad king, the Dryad's themselves were simply scouts, observers. That the birds that flew overhead were actually Rocs, massive and ancient monsters.

"Ah, see here, a mythic serpent, he had been moving above ground and dove back under when the witch petrified him." She points to a tree root that had come above ground and grew back into the earth.

"It's a root, Fay." He states plainly.

"Have a little fun won't you? And sympathy, that poor serpent."

L just shakes his head and lets Fay continue her tales.

It's getting dark, probably approaching eight or nine.

"Hey look!" Fay shouts, pulling him to the left and nimbly leaping over her precious petrified serpents.

There's a small clearing, not even a clearing really, just a lone tree, two actually.

They are intertwined with one another then they branch out, no pun intended, into a 'V' creating a small sort of platform.

"Wow, it's beautiful." She steps up to it, running her fingers over the bark.

"It's a tree." L jams his hands into his pockets.

Fay sighs heavily and takes his hands, looking into his eyes.

"Don't you see?" She lets go of one of his hands to create a sweeping gesture towards the tree. "There was a couple, in love. They ventured into the mystic forest but were caught by the witch. Their love, the very emotion was something the witch had never understood, but she didn't want these young lovers to have something so tender as love."

She releases his hands and turns to the entwined trees.

"In a fit, she casts a spell, to turn the lovers into trees. But the couple, they embraced at the last moment, a tender hug. The spell made contact and they were turned into trees. Forever together."

Fay finishes her story with a sad smile.

"You've got quite the imagination." L says after a moment.

"I try." The blonde's face falls.

L's noticed it recently.

When Fay first arrived at Wammy's she'd maintained a peaceful demeanor only to later trade it for a childish one, a happy one. She'd been falling back and forth a lot in the past months.

There's a rustle in the bushes and Fay screams.

"It's a giant, quick L, into the tree, we need to keep a look out." Fay shoves him forward.

Carefully, he places a barefoot against the bark and hoists himself up.

"Do you see anything?" She asks once he's settled himself at the top.

"Nothing, I believe your giant has fled." L carefully lowers himself down to the small platform.

Fay looks up at him from the ground and he looks back blankly.

"Oh, help me up you big meanie." She says.

"Right, sorry." L says, a bit flustered. He holds out a hand to Fay and she takes it, scrabbling up.

She ends up falling against him and grins cheekily, placing a kiss on his cheek before getting up.

They sit in the tree, embracing the silence until Fay points up to a small hole in the tree tops.

"The stars are so pretty L, look up." And he does.

The stars are pretty, small flickering lights against a black satin back drop.

"Fay?"

They'd lain back, there was enough room to.

"Fay?" He shifts a bit to look at her face.

She's asleep, nestled against his side.

It feels right.

* * *

Fluffy feels!

Thanks for reading Lovelies

~feather-ink


	19. Chapter 19

**Disclaimer: I do not Death Note, I just own Fay**

* * *

"What's that Light?" Matsuda asks. The young officer had just returned from a coffee run to see L snoozing in his office chair and Light looking through some computer files on the screen.

"It's a medical history, Ryuzaki had it saved on his personal files but it doesn't pertain to him, it's a young girl's files. Well actually, I don't know how old she is, the earliest date is 1984."

Matsuda sets down the tray of coffee mugs and takes a look at the files.

"There's no diagnosis anywhere, it's just notes, results of blood tests…" Light rattles them off and Matsuda stares curiously.

"Wait, what's that?" There's a number near the bottom of the last page.

Light scrolls and highlights the appointed section.

_EDoD:_ _1995_

"EDoD? What does that mean?" Matsuda asks.

"Well DoD means Date of Death right?" Light asks.

"Yeah. So what's the 'E' for?"

"Um, well there's a list of particularly bad symptoms, maybe it's- Estimated. That's what it stands for, Estimated Date of Death. This girl was given a time to die, so maybe she had a cancer." Light decides.

L stirs in his chair and Light immediately closes the document.

The detective's owlish eyes open slowly, adjusting to the harsh fluorescence.

He yawns before standing.

"Light-kun, if you could come with me, I feel like getting some cake." The chain clacks as Light gets up.

He throws a look to Matsuda over his shoulder and hopes that the clumsy man understands what he's telling him to do.

"What was Light-kun working on while I was napping?" L asks, rummaging through the fridge.

"Just trying to find more patterns in the killings." And suddenly Light feels rather guilty for diving into the detectives personal files instead of trying to capture a mass murderer.

"And did you find anything new?"

"No, nothing."

L hums and pulls a spoon from his pocket. He tosses it in the sink and retrieves a fork from the drawer, cutting his cake into even pieces.

"Um Ryuzaki?" Light asks as they walk the halls.

"Yes Light?"

"Have you worked any cases where young children were involved?" He's pushing the limit, he has to be careful, L is the sharpest knife in the box.

"There have been a few that I can recall, but Light-kun has already read the case profiles. He knows what cases I've solved." L says, stacking up three of the cake pieces into a triangle and, balancing them on his fork, eats them before they topple over.

"Why does Light-kun ask?"

"It was just something that popped up, think nothing of it."

It seems the Matsuda was good for something because Light found the papers taped to the underside of the desk.

All he had to do was slip them under his shirt and wait for the detective to fall asleep again.

* * *

Thanks for reading Lovelies!

~feather-ink


	20. Chapter 20

**Disclaimer: I do not own Death Note, I just own Fay**

* * *

The first time that Fay goes to the hospital is on a freezing December, four days before her thirteenth birthday.

Fay usually gets sick around the winter time but it was never this bad.

L had wanted to go with her but Watari said that it was already dangerous enough having to bring her outside of Wammy's walls.

Fay didn't come back until Christmas.

She smiled when she saw L but Watari did not allow them a moment to catch up because Fay was immediately sent to the infirmary where she was put on ordered bed rest.

No one saw her until New Year's Eve.

And strangely, Backup got there first.

L had been tied up dealing with a case and had not yet been able to visit Fay, no matter how much he wanted to.

Backup creeps in past the infirmary doors and locates the small angelic blond as she drowns in blankets and pillows.

She's sleeping peacefully, aided by medication, Backup thinks as he perches on a stool he had dragged to her bed side.

Fay had caught his attention when he first arrived.

She was small, very small, a doll even, with wide eyes of the purest blue. Frail and light skinned, B could already tell that she had a health defect. It was obvious, but he thinks that she hasn't told L yet and that makes him feel rather privileged.

But Fay is weak and pretty and he wants to destroy her.

When he hears the door creak several hours later, he dives under the bed, lying flat and concealed in shadows.

His mouth stretches into a manic grin when he sees L's bare feet in his line of vision. How fun would it be if he were to just reach out and grab his ankle?

B holds himself back, this could possibly be a new learning experience.

"Hey L." It seems that Fay has woken up upon the detective's arrival.

"Are you feeling better?" He asks.

Backup can see his feet disappear, he must have taken seat on the stool.

"Yeah, just tired and sore." she says quietly.

The bed squeaks, like she's pushing herself up.

"Watari won't tell me anything, what happened at the hospital?" All L knew was that he woke up that day, found Fay's room empty and Watari gone, when the old man returned he said Fay had to go to the hospital for some tests and that she should be back soon.

This wasn't normal, what was Fay hiding?

Backup has a slight clue as to what it might be, but there are so many possibilities, especially with all the vague information he had.

He'd have to watch her a little more closely.

"It's nothing bad, they were just checking up on me, making sure all my insides are in order." The teenager chuckles shakily.

"Fay," L says warningly, "Please don't lie to me."

"I'm not!" She says quickly and albeit, a little defensively, "I just had some tests to get done, I'll be alright, just wait, I'll be back to helping you solve cases before the week is up."

B stays under the bed until L leaves and Fay falls back asleep.

Why was Fay so determined to keep L in the dark?

Did she really think that L believed her?

Who was she trying to fool?

Herself or L?

Both?

Who knew?

All Backup wanted right now was the jar of strawberry jam in the kitchen fridge.

* * *

And the plot thickens

Thanks for reading Lovelies!

~feather-ink


	21. Chapter 21

Oh. My. Gods!

This story just broke 800 reads! To add to that the 35 reviews.

This is good for two reasons! I like the numer eight and because of my weird, borderline Schizotypal behavior- let me break it down. 5 and 3 are both prime numbers and factors of my favorite numbers and I have this weird deal with mulitples of three. And also, 5 and 3 added together equal 8 which is the first number in the ammount of reads.

So, yes, there's a peek into my weird addled brain...

Enormous thanks to absolutely everyone who has read and reviewed and followed and favorited. You are wonderful peoples and I thank you so very very much for giving this feelsy story some of your time.

I found some momentary free time to upload but after this, as mentioned previous, I will be taking a momentary break.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Death Note, I just own Fay**

* * *

L was analyzing data when a soft knock and the creak of hinges sounded.

"Hello Fay." He says, turning back to look at her. She's a little paler than usual and she's wearing a black bandana, settled at the very edge of her forehead, making her bangs stand up like some sort of pokey porcupine quill crown.

"Hey L." She says softly, closing the door behind her. She takes a seat beside him, resting her head on his shoulder, "So, what are we working with here?"

Their case work resumed mid-January, not as soon as Fay wanted and much later than L expected but he was just glad that she was okay.

He'd still not managed to get anything out of her.

It was a February morning that saw Fay speaking in a four way chat with a French, Roman and Mandarin delegate. She was translating and recording the conversation by hand, her precise letters neatly decorating the page. They were testimonies, for the case file.

She's switching between languages faster than L can comprehend so he just turns back to his data, ordering it to his liking.

Fay is done a half hour later and she collapses in a heap on the floor

"Why can't everyone just speak English?" She asks.

"I didn't know you spoke Mandarin, or Roman for that matter."

"Yeah well," She swishes her hand in a flippant manner before rolling onto her stomach, untangling herself so she can sit up.

The case is wrapped up by dinner and L and Fay nibble a bit before disappearing into Fay's room.

She's taken down most of the old artwork, drawing new ones, better versions, but she kept the griffins above her bed when everything else was put in a folder on her desk. She lays down on the floor and L crouches beside her.

"B's been quiet lately." She says after a moment.

"Not necessarily, there was a number of dead ravens found near the South Gate." L says.

"Well, I hadn't heard that."

"You just did."

"Oh ha ha." She mutters, blindly grabbing for a pillow she knows is on the edge of her bed.

L drags it down for her and settles it on her face. Fay leaves it there a moment before whacking him with it, not very strongly, L notices.

"Tired?" They both started sleepless training when they turned ten, they've adjusted well, it seems that Backup had already dealt with the lack of sleep, he was used to it to.

"Little bit, I'll be fine." She sits up and hugs the pillow tightly, grinning like a child.

They draw a bit, Fay sketching L, L managing a shaky picture that could maybe look like Fay if one squinted and tilted their head.

It's because L is holding the pencil the way he does, that's what Fay says.

When he changes his grip, trying to adjust it match Fay's she stops him.

"Don't do that, dummy." She says.

"Why not?"

"Because, the way you hold things is special." L gives her a skeptical look, to which she replies with an eye roll and a soft smile. "You hold things like they're delicate, like they're fragile, it means you're careful," she explains, taking his hand and adjusting his fingers one by one, "it however, also means that you're afraid you'll ruin whatever it is that you touch, I'm guessing it's a habit born from something in the past, I won't ask. But that's you, you care about things that you take into your life."

All she gives him is a smile afterwards, squeezing his hand before returning to her sketch.

"Now smile a bit please? I want a happy picture."

Fay always draws pictures of him.

They always go missing.

L never tells her why.

* * *

Pretty pretty please tell me what you guys think?

I don't mean to sound all sobby but though this really only takes you guys a handful of minutes to read, it took me quite a while to write, even though it doesn't seem like it. Your reviews and follows and favorites keep me motivated enough to write more. So please, even if you're just gonna put down a :) that works, it'll make me happy.

As mentioned previous, I will have to take a break from updates for a while, this will probably be the last update for a number of days, possibly a couple of weeks. I apologize so effing much, and I am so sorry to anyone who actually happens to like this story, it's nothing personal, believe me.

I realize, that this probably wasn't the best chapter to leave you guys off on but uh...forgive me?

Anyways, Goodbye for now Lovelies and thank you so much for giving this story the time of day!

~feather-ink


	22. Chapter 22

Well, it took four days but I'm feeling better so here's chapter 22. I hope you guys like it, and I deeply apologize for that random absent period! I make no promises but I'll try my hardest to make sure it doesn't happen again.

Special thanks to **Rascalize** for following, and **Sonizuen** and **Deathnotelv** for reviewing. You guys are wonderful!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Death Note, I just own Fay**

* * *

L finds it quite easy to pilot the helicopter.

Watari is loading his gun, Light looks edgy, everything is tense.

This is the final piece in his puzzle. If they can catch Higuchi, then he'll have this solved. Kira could be caught. He'll have finished this case. He'll be able to go back to Wammy's to see Mello and Matt and Near and some of the other children.

Watari fires the first shot, the tire goes out.

It's hard to imagine Watari as a sniper, it's hard to match him with Mr. Wammy, Mr. Wammy who had brought him to Wammy's house that cold day. The Mr. Wammy that first introduced him to detective work, who gave him the tools necessary to transform a smart little boy named Lawliet to the greatest Detective called L.

They touch down, Higuchi is still in the car.

What happens now will determine everything.

Aizawa leaves the police car, Soichiro is rummaging through Higuchi's bag, there is screaming and panic amongst the police officer.

Talk of a monster.

But L cannot see anything.

There's no monster.

There's nothing there.

They bring him the notebook.

It doesn't look like anything special, it's black, faded, written in white letters.

**_Death Note_**

This is the book that Higuchi wrote in when he went to kill Matsuda. His name is there, the alias, written in the middle of the page.

L holds the corners of the book, pinching them lightly.

He's being careful, what could this book do? Is it fragile? Would it hold the key to solving this investigation.

The long year of work he's put into this case, put into catching Kira.

He doesn't want it to break.

L looks up.

There.

The shinigami.

Purple hair, gold earring, skeletal, it's staring right at him.

And then it stares at Light with a look akin to hatred.

"Ryuzaki, let me see." Light looks eager to touch the murder weapon.

If Light is Kira, if he's managed to fool L for so long, this is his weapon. This is Kira's tool of justice. Kira yearns for his Death Note. In the way that L yearns for his memories. The memories that he's lost.

Does he dare give Kira the notebook of death?

Yes, he does.

Light screams.

Fear?

Power?

Madness?

Ask a question pertaining to fear, try that first L.

Something makes him pause.

Light is different, muscles tensed, there's something in his eyes. This is not Light. _This _ is Kira.

All he needs is physical evidence.

* * *

So, whatcha guys think?

Please tell me! :P

On to other matters of business, I have started a second story on my account on archiveofourown. It's not as feelsy as this one and it's set during the Kira Case. My user is: wirenoose so if you guys wanna check it out, please do!

But yup, that's all for now.

Thanks for reading Lovelies!

~feather-ink


	23. Chapter 23

Hi all! So I was wrong, it is chapter 23 being updated. Haha...yeah, i'm an absent minded dork, oh well. As of now, the reads pend at 967 so only 33 more reads to go before I start posting the bonus chapter. I'll put up the basic info first then leave the rest of the questions to you guys, remember, you can ask both me and Fay questions...I'll just put the offiicial rules up on the actual chapter. I'll post it as a seperate story though.

Oh Boy, we have got a lot of people to thank here but without further ado: I thank **fallout-killjoy** for following and favoriting, **XWolf26** for reviewing, **Sonizuen** for following and reviewing, **Tsuyuekii **for favoriting and following, and **hanyue** for favoriting. Oh, and whoever reviewed as a guest, thank you to you to!

I'm pretty sure that's everyone, I hope, if you did something, followed or favorited or reviewed, since the last chapter update, and I didn't mention you, I apologize, send me a PM telling me so and I will dedicate the next chapter to you!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Death Note, I just own Fay**

* * *

"Fay, I wonder if I could borrow some of your time."

The blond looks up from her reading. There are tests coming up, she's taking some extra time to study chemistry. L offered to wrap up the case details and record the data for her so she could do this.

"You can't necessarily borrow time B, that would mean you'd be able to give it back and time is a nonrenewable substance."

"That is very true, then may I please use up some of your time?" Fay looks up from her book and into bright red eyes.

"I suppose so, what is it?" she gives a small smile.

Backup slips into a chair, tucking his knees to his chest.

"I was just wondering if you'd be willing to help me with something."

"And what would that something be?"

"Could I take a blood sample?" he asks.

Fay freezes.

Images flash in her mind, the mutilated rodents, the jars of specimen hidden in B's closet, the dead ravens at the South Gate, the dissected frog taped to the mirror of the girls' bathroom, seeing Backup in the infirmary, blood coating his face and hands, splattered onto the lab coat he'd worn.

Fay's emotions shut down. They've been doing this a lot lately, L's been helping her, to control her fear around B, who they've determined can practically smell it.

"Why would you need a blood sample?" she asks, L says that emotionless won't work for her, she should try for how she acted when she first arrived at Wammy's.

Calm and tranquil, at least act like you have perfect control, even though, Fay knows, B is the one in control here.

"To examine. I'm conducting an experiment."

"What experiment calls for human blood samples, and why mine in particular?" Fay puts down her pencil, clasping her hands in her lap, B would see her hands shake if she didn't.

"It's a comparison project, I have other blood samples, of people with healthy bodies, I need a sample of someone with a health defect." The teen steeples his fingers at his mouth, "That would be you," he points, "In case I was being unclear."

"What makes you think I have a health defect?"

Fay is panicking, how? How does he know? All of this had stayed between her and Mr. Wammy. Even L didn't know.

"Oh, it's quite obvious, your constant bed rest, the hospital visit, your weakness in winter, the only question is to what extent? What sickness is this exactly, it could be a number of things. I just want to find out. This experiment is completely confidential." He says calmly, though is face is centimeters from hers.

"No, this is- I can't, I'm sorry B." She begins gathering her things, shaky hands making it difficult but she manages to get everything into her arms. B places a hand on her shoulder and she jumps, almost dropping everything.

All but fleeing the room, she can feel Backup's gaze on her.

She literally runs into L, a hallway away from his room, and her things go flying.

The older teen takes a single look at her tear stained face and pulls her into a hug as she starts crying.

"What happened?" He asks when they're situated in his room.

"What do you think dummy?" She says shakily, her tears finally starting to ebb.

"Backup." L decides, "What did he do?"

"He wanted a blood sample." She whispers.

"A blood sample?"

"He says he's conducting an experiment of sorts, he wants to compare blood cells of different people."

"Different cells?" Fay nods, it's a small nod.

She sniffles, sitting up and wiping her eyes.

"It's just, I-" Fay ducks her head.

"Something's bothering you." L states, taking her hand.

"Um, yes, I just- hear me out okay?"

"Of course."

* * *

Yes, I'm mean, cutting it off like this. What's more, you won't find out what they talk about for...two more chapters? Sorry :(

Anyhow, I'm technically supposed to be getting ready for schol right now so I'll cut my ending author's note here and wish you all a wonderful day, or night depending on time zone.

Thank you Lovelies!

~feather-ink


	24. Chapter 24

Yup, feather's an idiot. I was going to update earlier but I had this health project so I stayed up for hours being all perfectionist with that instead of writing. So yes, may the hates rain down on me. I'm a jerk. I apologize.

I'm also a jerk for how I left the last chapter and you know what else? The conclusion to that chapter won't be for a few more chapters so...rawr. Yeah, I'm mean, can't help it.

I just hope I'm doing alright with this. I still have a bunch of chapters I have to edit so if there are typos, I'm sorry.

Huge thanks to: **Sonizuen,** and **thecoldforest **for their wonderful reviews.

If I've forgotten anyone, tell me, please! I don't wanna leave anyone out!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Death Note, I just own Fay**

* * *

"Who's this?" Mello asks.

Matt shrugs and continues rifling through the drawers.

"Don't just shrug you idiot, this is important." The blond scowls.

"If it's so important why was it underneath a bunch of old newspaper clippings in an abandoned desk?"

The two boys had set off on an adventure to dig up some of L's secrets. They found the room that L used to work from, the attic room and in doing so, had found a desk.

"The drawer was locked," Mello states, "that has to count for something."

Matt just shrugs again.

But Mello slips the picture into his pocket, he'd have to look at it more closely later, when they were safe in their room.

L wasn't at Wammy's right now, he was working on some case in Germany. Under normal circumstances, the great detective would simply stay at Wammy's but lately, he'd been going to the countries or states of the crimes, he never gave an explanation.

When the two boys had thoroughly searched the work space, they returned to their room to examine their evidence.

There a number of old case files, written in handwriting that wasn't L's and quite a number of them had random French words that were crossed out and replaced with the English translation.

"L doesn't speak French does he?" Mello questions.

"He's L, he probably speaks like, a bazillion languages." Matt is tapping away at his Gameboy, letting Mello do all the work.

"Yeah but he hasn't had a case where he's had to speak French so I don't think he's ever learned." The eight year old retrieves a chocolate bar from his desk and carefully peels away the wrapper.

L returns to Wammy's the following week and is greeted with a tight hug from Mello.

Later that night, after L is settled and Mello has shown him some of his research he brings up the topic.

"Hey L? Did you ever have a partner when you first started work as a detective?" the insomniac's face crumbles for a millisecond before he recomposes himself.

"I did yes, she was wonderful."

"Was? What happened to her?"

"It's not important Mello."

Mello never did find out what happened to L's partner.

When he woke up the next morning, the picture he had taken was gone.

* * *

So yeah, intro Wammy Boys! (A will be appearing soon!)

I thought that I'd introed just about everyone 'cept these guys so, now is as good a time as any. WARNING: More feels ahead!

Along with that, the story will kind of start to come together after this, we'll begin connecting the dots and feather's designs shall become obvious. Or at least, only partially obscured. Though, we all know ultimately what's going to happen.

If anyone's wondering, I do cry when I write this, I'm a big baby, in all honesty, though I don't act like it.

Um, I'm going to take a moment to add on a very special thanks to **Sonizuen **who has dutifully reviewed every chapter and asked the first questions for the Bonus Chapter. So thank you very very very much for all that you do for the story!

Thanks for reading Lovelies!

~feather-ink


	25. Chapter 25

...Rawr...

I'm sorry. I know, I said that I would try not to be late in my updates but I've been in a kinda blah mood lately so I didn't wanna post with a bunch of negative energies. But I've since recharged on dark chocolate and I'm feeling better. So here we are at Chapter...25? Yeah? I think so. So far, two lovely users have asked questions for the Bonus Chapter, so I thank you two, you know who you are...and so does anyone reading the bonus. But anyways, if you guys wanna ask anything then ask away.

Awesomtastical thanks to: **fallout-killjoy** for reviewing, **Sonizuen** for reviewing, and **XWolf26** who I think might be happy that coming up, Near will get his very own chapter. You're all wonderful people so this chapter goes out to you!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Death Note, I just own Fay**

* * *

L is playing with the chain again, Light notes dully.

The younger of the two tries to smother the sound with a pillow but it doesn't seem to work all that well.

While the Detective has been in a pleasant mood as of late, he's still been bothered. Light thinks that maybe he's the only one who's noticed because no one else on the task force has said anything else about it.

"Ryuzaki, could you please stop, I'm trying to sleep." To his amazement, L does stop clicking the chain links. The bed dips then springs up again and after a few moments of silence, Light looks around.

L has removed his own cuff, latching it onto the bed post and he is nowhere to be seen.

Light groans and drops his head back to the fluffy pillow.

Meanwhile, the restless detective has shuffled his way down to the kitchen. Watari is most likely sleeping and he doesn't wish to bother the man.

He may not have well developed cooking capabilities, but L can manage tea, that much he can do. So while the water boils, he perches on the counter, distractedly nibbling on a cookie.

No one has mentioned his supposed distracted behavior but he believes that Light has picked up on it, even if the others hadn't. Because even if L was careful, it's hard to hide from someone who is handcuffed to your side.

He still suspects Light of being Kira, the boy has to be.

L hates being wrong and if Light Yagami is Kira then he is right.

The insomniac shakes his head and drops a tea bag into his mug of steaming water. When did everything start becoming so confusing? The clanking and jangling he wanted to hear over and over, the bells that became louder every time he wished they would stop? When would it stop?

Would it ever?

When had it even started?

He knows that he's the only one who can hear the bells.

Watari never could but he never said anything about it, never told L that he was crazy.

A couldn't hear them.

Neither could Mello or Matt or Near.

Neither could Fay though she believed him, told him that it was cool-

Fay?

Where had that thought come from? Deep within the recesses of his mind maybe? Possibly just a name from a former case, supplied by his frazzled subconscious.

Yes that was it.

The logical answer was that maybe he should sleep.

Even though sleep wasted time.

So, after drinking his tea, L goes back to his shared room, noticing that Light has already fallen victim to slumber and settles onto the couch, not wishing to wake up with another handcuff indention in his cheek.

It takes a minute or two, but L manages to fall asleep.

He dreams, an odd thing for him to do but he dreams never the less.

The jangling metal follows him into Nod and so does the lingering smell of rain.

L doesn't know what it means, he doesn't believe in dream interpretations, he believes in facts, that's his job but he can't help but think that maybe, possibly, in some place, he's heard that jangling before.

The rain is irrelevant, it rained all the time at Wammy's House, it rains wherever L goes, that's atmospheric nature, it will always rain somewhere.

In his dreams, thunder booms and lightning crashes and he can a voice that's crying except he doesn't know where it is or who it belongs to.

Then, L is lost, lost in blue eyes, blue waves, blue like sapphires, so that means it's not Mello because Mello has glacier blue eyes.

But regardless of the shade of blue, L likes them, and he feels like he's seen them somewhere.

Maybe somewhere that it rained?

* * *

I feel like laughing for some strange reason...hmph, whatever.

What do you guys think?

See see see see see?

It's not so simple a plot as you all thought it was! - I sang that as I typed it, sorry, i'm in a weird mood right now.

But anyhow, we delve a little deeper into my oddly twisted little plot and we find...what? You tell me because I already know :)

Alright, enough with this random author's note, I don't even know what the hell I'm saying, so I'll cut off here.

Thanks Lovelies! You mean the world!

~feather-ink

PS! A user followed but their name doesn't wanna show up when I thank them, so I think you might know who you are if you followed since the last ! THANK YOU SO VERY MUCH!

PSS: Fanfiction is being screwy as i upload this chapter so i might try and update it again later but I thought to upload now, see what happens?


	26. Chapter 26

Short Chapter, I am so sorry but this one is all bottled up with sad feels and hints and clues and crap like that. Anyhows, I just posted a second annoucement as the last chapter for SOPA, no worries, it will be deleted once the date passes, but yeah, don't skip over it. It's important.

Now that that's over with, you are most likely going to hate me at the end of this chapter but oh wells

I'm just going to send out an In General Thank You. So, thank you to everyone who has given this story the time of day, even if you are just skimming through. You're all very important to me so please, keep reading.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Death Note, I just own Fay.**

* * *

L is apprehensive.

After running into Fay in the hallway, and her tear stained appearance, after agreeing to 'just hear her out' Fay has brought him to her room and is currently digging through her desk.

She comes back with the crimson folder.

The crimson folder that L had seen her with, the one he never saw after that day spent coloring griffins five years ago.

Fay looks like she wants to say something, but settles for handing him the folder, sitting on her bed, hugging a pillow.

L casts a curious look in her direction before flipping open the folder.

There are records, lots of medical records.

Statements, all typed and official.

Pictures, labeled.

Medical bracelets, stickers partially scratched off.

X-rays.

Small scraps of newspaper articles, cut out with precision.

L flips through all of it, eyes scanning the pages.

He catches the names of Hospitals and doctors, supposed diseases. There is so much information, and Fay says nothing, taking to biting her lip.

There are diagnosis, estimated times.

The newspapers have success stories.

The typed statements say things like: 's_pecial case'_ and '_highly irregular'_

Her Birth Certificate lies at the very back.

Fay was very small when she was born, smaller than she should have been.

Then there are tear stained notes.

A mother misses her child while the baby is forced to stay at the hospital for an entire year before coming home.

L looks through it all and then looks up to see Fay crying silently as he reaches the very last page.

He sees the three words at the bottom.

He ignores them.

There is a date on the front page that reads: EDoD- 1995

It's currently 1992.

L puts down the folder.

He doesn't want to read anymore.

And now Fay is talking.

"Backup wanted to do a comparison of healthy blood cells and defective blood cells. He knew somehow, he knew that I was dying." She whispers.

L has no response and that's okay because Fay is filling the silence.

"When my parents died, I got rid of the folder, I didn't want to be reminded of it, that I was dying. Someone found it. Mr. Wammy got it and brought it back to me." She sniffles, "I didn't tell you because I was- I was scared that you wouldn't want a partner who would eventually leave you."

* * *

Yeah, feather's a jerk, I know, feel free to hate on me.

I don't have much to say so I'll cut off here.

Thanks for reading Lovelies!

~feather-ink


	27. Chapter 27

Rawr, I'm a meanie, this is a heart strings chapter, sortakindamaybepossiblyidon'tknow...

Anyways...I was gonna update while I had free time at school but then I got distracted by my colorful pen and started tattooing my hand, so yes, I'm a few hours late because of pen tattoos. Iz Sorry :(

Onto the wonderful thank you section!

Thanks to: **Sonizuen, FireWolfAbianvi, killjoy483alien, emilybrock101, Warriorz327,** and **thecoldforest. **These people are all wonderful interweb users and I thank you all for your reviews, follows and favorites, they mean the world to me! If I accidentally forgot anyone, feel free to hate on me, I'd feel terrible if you didn't tell me :(

Damn, that was the second smiley face and this is just the author's note...rawr.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Death Note, I just own Fay.**

* * *

L stares at the note.

It's white, for the most part, there are few red specks in the corner and a bit of the dirt wouldn't go away, but yes, for the most part, it was white.

There are words, written in blue gel pen, it was the only pen that she carried around.

The note was written on an entire sheet of paper, yet it only took up about two lines, and only barely.

So L begins to meticulously, tear at the note, tearing away each line not covered in precise letters. He's especially careful around the edges, but all he needs are the words.

When he is done, there is only white, there is no red left.

Strip by strip, he feeds the blank space into the fireplace, waiting until it's completely consumed in flames before adding another.

The picture Mello had found, he's placed it on his bed, nestled on the pillow.

He's had the note for a year only, only a year.

The picture he's had for longer.

A secret picture taken when Mr. Wammy wasn't there, hidden where Mr. Wammy wouldn't dare to look.

They'd thought themselves oh so clever, and they were, they were very clever but L supposes that he should have moved the picture to someplace Mello wouldn't find it.

Hiding it there, in that desk, locked away like it was a forgotten case file, that had been his first attempt.

It was a poor first attempt.

There are thirty-three words written on the paper, one of which is a secret. A secret that only he was supposed to know.

Those thirty-three words had told him exactly what he was supposed to do. He was a genius, it was simple, but what was being asked of him, by those thirty-three words, it was easier said than done.

L knows he can't do it, he can't simply erase it, pretend it never happened.

Because it did happen.

But L has to comply with a wish that was made under the circumstance that it was. That's the law, that's how it works.

So L takes his thirty-three word note, he takes the picture and he hides it somewhere he knows he probably won't ever go again.

He shuffles into the hallway, and works his way to the other side of Wammy's House.

There's a key, strung on a piece of faded blue yarn, that he keeps around his neck, carefully, L unlocks the door and pushes it open.

Against his will, tears begin to fall, splashing silently onto the thick carpet.

It's exactly how he left it, nothing's been changed.

With the reverence befitting a funeral, L climbs onto the bed.

There are griffins strung up above the headboard. There is tape in the night stand drawer, right beside a box of Crayola pencils.

L takes the green griffin from the wall and tapes the note and the picture behind it. Turning the griffin around, he can no longer see the hidden treasures.

He tapes the griffin back to the wall.

It's a fierce debate that he's waging in his head on his way back to the door.

But he gives in.

And L casts one look over his shoulder before locking the door and disappearing back to his own room to sleep.

* * *

Another sad tear jerker future pre Kira chapter.

To make up for it: A will be entering into the story in the next chapter. Yay!

Oh! special thanks to **thecoldforest** who was such a wonderful person and followed me on wattpad, so thank you very much!

Alrighty then, thank you Lovelies!

~feather-ink


	28. Chapter 28

Holy Eff.

feather's a bitch. Curse me for not updating for three effing days! Rawr! I was gonna update yesterday, but I've been working on some X Men fanfics and some Avenger Fics aaaaaaaannnnnndddddd I'm toying around with a fic for The Dark Knight. On that note, I've been obsessed with Heath Ledger as of late and his preformance as the Joker so I've been snooping around for past movies.

But hey, what am I talking about, this is a Death Note FanFic and if I ever post my Dark Knight fic, we'll talk about it there ;)

So, guess who intros in this chapter?

Enormous amounts of thanks to **XWolf26** for reviewing, **emilybrock101** for reviewing, **britt158 **for following, and **Soniuzen** for reviewing. I think that's everyone since the last update, my inbox is kinda sorta flooded and it's messy. Please tell me if I've forgotten you otherwise I will get eaten by guilt and then what? No more chapters! Oh NO!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Death Note, I just own Fay**

* * *

Fay likes A well enough, the girl is sweet and cute and caring and she's going to be the next L.

Since L won't be around forever and Fay…

L won't be around forever.

A is eleven, a year younger than Fay and L and B.

Fay is showing A to her new room, the little brunette is holding her hand. Like Fay, A is small for her age, but still, she'll end up being taller than Fay when she gets older.

"Your room is right here, my room is just five doors down the hall so if you want to see me, that's where I am."

A walks in, looking around.

"Do you need anything?" The girl shakes her head. "Alright, well, you remember where Mr. Wammy's office is right?"

"Yes, um, will I see you later?" A has bright, happy brown eyes, and they almost sparkle.

"Probably not, I have some stuff to do." Fay coughs lightly, a random tickle in her lungs and throat forcing her to double over.

"Are you alright?" A asks, quirking a brow.

Fay stares at the small red specks in her palm.

"Yeah, I'll be fine, don't worry. See you around A." Once the door closes, Fay runs to her room, which, in retrospect, wasn't the smartest thing she could have done.

Once there, she's wiping her hands on her leggings and slipping out of her button up, hurriedly rummaging through her nightstand. She keeps a case of bottled water under her bed and she gulps some down while popping the cap off her pill bottle.

Afterwards, she digs around for a band aid and a paint jar. Dipping the tip of a pencil into the red substance, Fay puts a small drop of it onto her finger before wrapping the band aid around it.

She then takes the same pencil and dabs lightly at the top right corner of some case notes that she plans to bring to L.

She rocks back onto her feet, slowly standing, breathing deep.

She'll be okay.

Fay slips on a new button up, a green one and is buttoning it over her tank top as she walks down the halls, her papers held between her ribs and arm.

They have a case, a small one, save for some details they can't quite iron out yet.

"How is A settling in?" L asks, comparing two data printouts.

"Pretty well I should think, she's a sweet girl." Fay shrugs, writing a few more things on the case notes she brought.

"Are you bleeding?" He asks after a moment, putting down the printouts.

"I was, I got a paper cut when I was picking up the case notes." Fay holds up her band aid covered finger for his inspection. L can see the slightly red tipped corner of one of the note pages.

"Please be careful Fay." L says at last.

"I will be, it won't happen again." Fay gives a small smile before turning back to her notes and slipping on her headphones, replaying reports and recordings of interrogations.

They work in companionable silence.

When the case is done, L stands, stretching and Fay reaches forward to touch her toes before standing up herself.

She's rolling her neck for a moment or two when she suddenly starts coughing.

She attempts to smother them, keeping her lips clamped together lest blood spews from them.

L watches through curious eyes and Fay stops a moment later.

"Sorry, just uh," She covers her blood stained teeth her hand under the guise of clearing her throat, "Random coughing fit, I'll drink some water and grab a cough drop before dinner." She says.

"Fay, are you sure you're alright?" L asks once they're in the hall. Fay is cleaning her teeth with her tongue, walking slightly behind L so he can't see. They stop at her room so she can pick up a cough drop.

"I'll be fine, there's a bug going around anyways." She says shrugging.

L doesn't quite believe her but he has no reason to doubt her claims.

Fay is fine for the rest of the day, stealing bites from his ice cream at dinner like she always does. So L has no reason to suspect anything.

He does find that she spends an extra four minutes and seven seconds brushing her teeth. He attributes the blood residue in the sink to her brushing her gums too hard. It's happened on numerous occasions, he's told her to ease up, she never does.

"Hey L?" Fay asks, they're in L's room, sitting by the window. Fay is sketching absent shapes on a pare piece of note paper.

"Hmm?" L looks up from his book. Fay found it for him in the library a few days ago.

"Don't you find it scary, we're only twelve and already, Mr. Wammy has replacements for us." She whispers.

"They aren't replacements Fay, they're a plan B in case something happens to one of us. Like, if we die."

Fay's breath catches and he chalks it up to his flippant use of the word, she's hinted several times that she's afraid of dying. L finds that it's an irrational fear. Fear of dying, fear of an unstoppable force.

But he never says that to her.

* * *

Yup, I totally am a bitch because I intro'd A then totally worried you guys about Fay! Maybe I'm sadistic or something? Who knows? I have a friend who claims mild sadism...

NOT THE POINT

I do apologize though, looking back on this chapter, I realize that this is probably the first time I've ever sworn in this story, both those words being bitch (now it's the third time) So, if anyone is offended by my swearing, Firstly: I am so so so so sorry and Secondly: Don't read A Trail Of Songs, Kat has a foul mouth.

Anyways, the hell am I talking about now? Sorry guys, I pulled an all nighter because I was waiting for my parents to get home and I called them at... 3 in the effing morning because they weren't back yet. So I stayed up, no sleep, and I'm still not tired and it's now 8 30 at night, but my strange sleeping habits aside, I'm off topic again.

Okay so here's the dealio: There's still a good handful of chapters left until everything is nice and clarified and suchity such.

In answer to a suggestion about Fay faking her death or about having an Alternate ending where she lives to help L with the Kira case...

And this got me to thinking, what if we pulled a Clannad? (This may be lost on people who have not seen Clannad and Clannad After Story)

In short: I will finish Because I Said So how I have it loosely laid out in my head, then when it's all nice and finished and I get around to proof reading, I'll post Because I Said so Chapters that align with an Alternate Ending. So most of the beginning chapters will be the same but I'll start tweaking around some details and the latter half of the story will all be different. Not to mention all the future chapters, they most likely won't exist.

But if you guys want me to do something like that, go ahead and tell me. Just keep in mind that it won't happen until this story is complete.

KK so officially my longest A/N ever, I'll cut off now.

Thanks for reading Lovelies!

~feather-ink

PS: To clear up any confusion, yes, in this chapter, we've gone a bit to the past, before L finds out that there is something wrong with Fay. So Fay, L and B are all twelve and A is eleven. Now, I realize that they've been thirteen for some time in the past couple chapters and there was not one mention of A but it's not like they interacted on a regular basis, so just uh, bare with me?


	29. Chapter 29

Yay, so I'm keeping on track with my irregular and sporadic updates. This chapter _is _short but it's effing happy! I like to think so anyways. But I won't be updating the next chapter like I would normally, sorry...*cough* feather sucks *cough*

Announcements: Near will be entering in maybe...four chapters? That sounds right. A slight explanation will find its way here pretty soon and then we'll end up with sad feelsy chapter. I suck. I know. I'm sorry.

Thanks to the ever wonderful users who review, follow and favorite: **emilybrock101** and** XWolf26**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Death Note, I just own Fay.**

* * *

L falls onto the couch with a sigh.

Light is sleeping in some spare bedroom somewhere, he doesn't feel like looking on the monitor, he knows that Watari is already watching them. The Shinigami is most likely flying about somewhere, she's stayed outside of the building, flying in lazy circles, occasionally poking her head in to answer question or two.

L believes that the Shinigami, Rem, is lying to him, or at least concealing the truth, which is just as bad as lying in his opinion. Possibly even worse.

But that's not what's getting him down, he's remembered and he sorely wishes that hasn't.

He had spoken with Watari about it earlier, the old man had had nothing to say, simply giving him a sad smile at the time.

He remembers why he forgot, remembers why everything turned out the way it was. With B and A and-

And Fay.

L rolls onto his stomach. It's storming outside, thunder booming and lightning crashing. If he closes his eyes, he can picture Fay, curled up, hands over her ears, or hiding in the library, reading a book to escape the noise.

He still has the panda earmuffs he let her wear that first time, they're tucked away at Wammy's House in his dresser.

He's remembering a lot lately.

Where he hid the note and the picture.

Fay's story about the two lovers, the ones that were turned into trees by a forest dwelling witch.

The green griffin.

Finding her in the library for her first day of classes.

Making her anklet and fastening it on.

Seeing her dance and singing with her.

Sitting by her side on nights when she just couldn't work on the cases with him.

He knows that he shouldn't be moping.

Fay wouldn't want him to. She would tell him to get back to work, that's what she always told him.

_"I'm not going anywhere, I'll be right here when you get done, just do me a favor and catch the criminals alright?"_

She would smile, then roll onto her side and take a nap, happy to wake up again when L was done, having convicted the 'bad guy' and added another tally mark to the title of 'L'.

So maybe, L would be able to add one more.

He knows the stakes here, he is gambling with his life.

Beyond a shadow of a doubt, L knows that Light Yagami has to be Kira, is Kira. And that Misa Amane is the second Kira, Higuchi is the third Kira and there might possibly be another out there if Light has played his cards right.

L isn't dealing with another petty criminal, Light is on par with him, they stand atop their mountain of intellect together and Light intends to shove him off.

If L can bring him down with him, then maybe it will be worth it.

And if all goes well, he'll see Fay again.

* * *

I said this was happy? Gods what's wrong with me?

But it's good that he remembers yes?

Alright, so I put announcements at the top, if you ignored them, one: awww, meanie. and two: go read em please?

On topics of announcements, the Bonus Q and A is still up so send me questions? Pretty please?

Mmkay, I'll stop begging now.

Thanks for reading Lovelies!

~feather-ink


	30. Chapter 30

...

...

..

.

Studies show that after reading this chapter, feather's readers appear to hate her even more. (Why am i talking in the third person?)

Um yeah, i'm not going to try and sugar coat anything here, and no this is not the chapter everyone is anticipating for the break down of tears and crying and swearing at me for being a cruel writer. It's not that bad, it's still sad though.

But yeah, feather's a jerk and she needs to write more happy stuff.

Big thanks to the ever wonderful **Sonizuen,** whose heart is apparently broken because of me :( and **XWolf26 **who tried to use magic to make me post the next chapter, and a new user on our thank you list, **Starlight Pheonix** who was wonderful and decided to follow the story. So thank you to all you peoples!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Death Note, I just own Fay**

* * *

Fay sees it before anyone else does.

Mr. Wammy has made a point for L and Fay not to interact with anyone. Just rotate from their rooms to their newly acquired attic work room.

But Fay had strayed, to check up on A.

The younger girl had looked pretty down in the past few months and Fay was constantly worrying about her.

"L!" She screams, racing down the halls and up the stairs to their work room.

"L," Fay almost heaves, pale skin and shaking limbs but she manages to hold down the contents of her stomach.

"It's A."

The two run back down and Fay opens the door almost reverently.

Fay sinks to the floor and L stares glassy eyed.

A few months ago, Fay and Mr. Ruvie had helped A screw a hook into her ceiling so she could hang a glittery moon she had made.

The moon lay in broken pieces and A hung from a noose looped around the hook.

Black paint smeared the walls in sloppy words.

**_Behold: L's succession_**

Fay vomits.

L stares, what little color he had drained away and his hand dropped to Fay's shoulder.

"What the Hell?" Backup stands in the doorway.

"B," Fay scrambles up and runs to the red eyed boy, "We have no idea what happened." She cries.

It's common knowledge that A and B were close, very close. Fay thinks that B may have even loved A in his own twisted way.

"Behold: L's succession." B reads, his eye twitches and his gaze zeroes in on L.

"It's your fault!" He yells, "You killed her!" Fay holds him back as he screams obscenities and insults at L.

Fay is crying and L sits stony faced.

When Mr. Wammy and Mr. Ruvie arrive, they get the story from L and ask Fay to take B to his room.

The blond sniffles but slowly begins to tug B away.

He's still screaming as they make their way down the hall.

"It should be you! Do you hear me? You should have died! Not her!" There are angry tears pouring from B's eyes and he's not really trying all that hard to get out of Fay's weak grip.

Once in his room, Fay hugs him, an act that would have landed her with a bloodied nose on any other day.

"She shouldn't have died." The fourteen year old sobs.

"I know." Fay says, stroking his hair.

* * *

The following day, A's walls are painted over and they hold her funeral.

The funeral takes place in a small clearing, in the woods, L, B and Fay had dug the grave themselves, supervised by Mr. Wammy and Mr. Ruvie. Fay had almost passed out from exhaustion but powered through and hid the fatigue from L's sad eyes.

It is a silent affair, no words need to be said aloud, they are all sure that A can hear them up in heaven.

As they walk back to Wammy's House, Backup storming angrily past everyone else, Fay grips L's hand.

"I killed her, didn't I?" He asks, once they are in his room.

L is lying down, head in Fay's lap as she toys with his hair.

"No, you didn't L-"

"You saw what was written on the wall."

"It's not your fault, and besides, if the blame were put on a person, it would be the both of us. But that's not the point. It wasn't your fault. We should have seen the signs, she was under pressure, she let it get to her."

"But-"

"But nothing L." she says, tugging gently on a raven lock.

"We are going to have to keep an eye on B now."

"Yeah."

Fay think, no she knows, that B is going to change. If he was bad before, he's going to be worse now.

"You look tired." L says after a solid hour of silence.

"I'm alright." She says, braiding some of L's hair.

"Fay."

"I'm _fine._" L is not convinced but he'll wait, after all, with A's death still fresh in his mind, it might be hard to worry about anything else.

* * *

Oh sweet mother of the anime gods, feather is any manner of mean names you can think of (Why am i talking in the third person again?)

A's only been here for a chapter at most and i've already killed her off.

I deserve the cone of shame.

Kira kill me!

...(40 seconds later)

*Random bystander* Oh no! That girl has just collapsed! What shall we do?!

*L appears* : It was Kira. *Stomps over to Light* Did you do this?

Okay yeah, we're not gonna go there now :P

Ummm Kay, clearing up any confusion, especially since i'm time jumping.

L, Fay and B are fourteen in this chapter, ergo, L already knows that Fay is dying, as does B. They were twelve in the last chapter that A was present, so two years have passed on the Wammy Timeline since then, one year since Fay told L. I apologize if this is confusing. Again, I ask, please, bare with me?

Alright, thanks for everything Lovelies!

~feather-ink


	31. Chapter 31

Hi guys.

So yeah, after that last chapter, you all probably hate my guts. Right? Yeah, I know, I suck, I'm sorry, but hey! You have the alternative chapters to look forward to...as soon as this trajedgy of a train wreck is over and done with.

On any account, thank you all for sticking with me thus far. Especially: **emilybrock101, Starlight Pheonix, XWolf26 **and **Sonizuen- **for their wonderful and slightly guilting reviews.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Death Note, I just own Fay**

* * *

"Watari." L presses the button on the microphone, paging Mr. Wammy.

"Yes Ryuzaki?"

"I wonder, why did you not say anything concerning Fay?"

It is a while before the old man responds and L fears that he will not answer.

There's a brief knock before Mr. Wammy enters the room.

"When you'd forgotten, I thought it best not to bring it up, you showed me the note, do you remember doing so?"

_"Watari, do you believe this?" L shakily holds up the paper._

_The old man takes a moment to read the lightly stained note and gives a soft sigh as his heart skips._

_"I believe that she wrote this."_

_"But-"_

"Yes, I believe I do remember." L hugs his knees tight to his chest, wondering if maybe, the dull throb that's seated there will go away.

"I miss her, I really do." He says softly.

"I know L." the old man takes a seat on the bed and settles a hand in L's messy hair.

Mr. Wammy holds L to his chest as the young adult cries.

It's been a long while since L has cried and though Quillish wishes it would not be over something as bitter and horrible as this, he is glad that L is crying.

The young man had built a wall up around himself and Fay, bless her poor weakened heart, had managed to make her way through.

Though, when she died, L built those walls up taller and stronger than ever.

He had been complying with her wishes is all.

"Mr. Wammy." L whispers.

It's safe in L's room, he's personally gone over it, scanned it, locked it, secured it, he knows there are no cameras, no taps, no way that anyone but he and his guardian would be able to hear what is being uttered.

"Yes?"

L knows, he has lied a lot in his life, but never to Fay, he never did.

But now he will lie to Mr. Wammy.

"When I prove that Light is Kira, I want to go back to the Orphanage, and talk with Fay."

"Of course."

L knows that he will not live to do so, he knows that Light has plans in motion to kill him.

If the young man didn't, then L was a fool, albeit, a living one.

But he knows that the old man worries for him and he'd rather not cause him worry. So he lies through his teeth, implying his survival to see Kira's demise.

And maybe, just maybe, Mr. Wammy knows that he is lying, and maybe he just won't say anything. Let poor fragile Lawliet think he is one upping the man who, for the most part anyways, raised him.

The two companions sit in silence, Mr. Wammy simply holding his charge like he used to when he had first brought L to Wammy's House.

There is a voice ringing in L's head.

He knows that it belongs, or rather, belonged, to Fay. And really, she's only saying the same thing but, if he closes his eyes, he can picture all the times she has said it, in all the different places.

His room.

The attic work room.

The gardens.

The kitchen.

Abandoned hallways.

At the front gates of the Orphanage.

On the roof.

She had told him, whispered, laughing, whatever, she had told him.

She had said, "I love you Lawli."

And that had made L's world.

It still does, even though she's no longer around to say it to him.

* * *

See, I can be nice sometimes, giving you guys a warm and fuzzy, though slightly saddening, chapter after the tissue box mess of Chapter 30.

I'm not completely heartless ya' know, I cry as I write the chapters :'(

But trust me, the next few chapters won't be as heavy...I think, and Near shall be making his appearance pretty soon.

The Q and A is still open and I don't think I have any uber special announcements to make so I'll cut off here, again, thanks to everyone who even happens to glance upon this story.

Thank you Lovelies!

~feather-ink


	32. Chapter 32

Holy Mother of the Anime Gods. How many chapters have I uploaded this week? More Importantly, the last chapter i uploaded was yesterday! Am I doing alright? This is getting uploaded because I've recieved reviews already so yay!

Annoucements!::::: Near will be appearing in the next chapter! Woohoo! Oh and this chapter isn't depressing. It's sweet I think and overflowing with feels that were lacking in the last saddening chapters.

Thanks to the people who got this chapter uploaded: **64Streeter, XWolf26, Starlight Pheonix, Sonizuen,** and **killjoy483alien**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Death Note, I just own Fay**

* * *

They sit on the roof.

L thought that it would be a nice change from everything that had taken place.

Fay is holding onto his arm, snuggling it, her head on his shoulder.

"I'm sorry." She whispers.

It's not the first time she's said it. In fact, it's the twenty first in the past seventeen minutes.

"You have nothing to be sorry for."

"But I lied. I never told you." L's sleeve, the right one, as that's the one that Fay is holding, is soaked in tears, but he doesn't mind so much.

"How long have you known?" he asks.

"Since I was three. We went to the hospital and they did some tests, my sister burst into the room I was in and she shouted, 'the doctors say you're gonna' die! I don't want you to die, tell them, tell them you're not going to die' I cried for a while after that."

"You talk about your family a lot." L notes. Mostly, she talks about her mother, little things the sayings she used or random little facts like a favorite flower or something of that likeness.

"Yeah," she giggles easily, "I guess I do."

"Talk about them some more?" L wants to learn more about Fay now, if their time is going to be so limited, he wants to know everything he can, just in case he can't save her.

"My mom was a wonderful person. She was always smiling, and saying funny things. I look like her, in every way but my eyes. I have my dad's eyes. I just wish I didn't some times. He walked out on Mom when my sister was born. My sister's name was Elosia, mom liked different names. We had a dog named Pepper, she was blind in one eye and ran into walls a lot but she'd get up with this dumb little grin on her face…" Fay sniffles, hugs L's sleeve tighter.

"What happened?"

It's a few minutes before Fay speaks.

"When I was seven, my dad came back and he had a gun and-"

Fay was shaking, shivering, clinging to L like he would keep her anchored.

"You don't have to tell me if you don't want to."

"I'm sorry."

Twenty second time in the past twenty seven minutes.

"It's alright. You don't have to tell me, most of the kids here can't even remember their family." L says.

Part of him wishes he could sound like he cares about Fay, because, he does, he really, really does but he can't make it _sound_ that way.

"Does that include you?"

"No, I remember my family." L says. And though Fay doesn't prompt him, he begins talking.

"We moved around a lot so I'm not entirely sure where I was born, but my mother and father were very kind people. My father was a professor, a good one, that's why we traveled. My mother played the cello, a few other instruments as well, she only ever played for my father and me. Then one day, she forgot to lock the door before she went to bed. I was under the bed when it happened so I wasn't aware of what was going on until it was too late. I ran to my parents room and they were dead, and some man was jumping from the window, running through the field behind the apartment complex that was our temporary home."

"Oh, L, I'm so sorry."

Twenty-third time in a half hour.

"Wasn't your fault." L grins lightly.

"Hey L?"

"Yes?"

"I think," she sighs shakily and loosens her hold, sitting up enough to press a kiss just below his jaw, "I think I might try harder to fight this, for your sake."

L is stunned.

For him.

Fay is going to try her hardest for him.

Part of him is against it. What if trying that hard ends with her death?

But a small voice whispers in his head.

What if she lives? Fights her sickness?

L laces their fingers, willing any emotion all to take hold of his face.

Pressing a kiss to her cheek he whispers, "Thank you."

* * *

Alrighty people, the feelsy chapters are going to start coming back, I'll try and hold off on all the depressing crap that makes me power through Kleenex boxes. I might have to postpone my next chapter, I have some dumb Geography crap I have to get done and I wanna get them finished as soon as possible. So don't think I'm ignoring the story!

Thanks for reading Lovelies!

~feather-ink


	33. Chapter 33

Alrigth hey guys, I will be taking another small break.

_What!? Feather! You said you wouldn't do that anymore!_

Yeah, I know but I have some stuff in the 'real world' that I gotta deal with so updates will be few and far between. And I am being very very sincere when I say, I am so so so so so sorry. I really really am. I apologize to the wonderful people who read and follow and favorite and review this story and who keep up with it, and check for updates. You guys are awesome, I'm not, so yes, sorry.

I am updating this chapter though, so yay, Feather's not completely useless. This is Near's chapter!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Death Note, I just own Fay**

* * *

Near yawns, stretching much in the manner of a cat, before climbing out of bed, sock clad feet hitting the floor with a thud.

It's time to explore, he wants to get in as much exploration time as possible before Mello wakes up.

The young boy shuffles across his floor and slips past the door, down the halls.

He had seen an old hallway, most likely abandoned, on his way to class a few days ago and wanted see if there was anything interesting.

Starting with the first door, he pushed it open, revealing nothing but a dusty bed and some old books.

It seems that this hallway was left alone a long time ago and no one ever got to renovating it. Sighing in disinterest, Near comes to another door and fiddles with the knob. It's a little stiff but he manages it open.

There's shattered ceramics littering the floor. A picture on the wall reads _A + B forever_ and _Best friends: Fay and A_

So this was the mysterious A's room. The A he had heard so much about. The one that had killed herself.

The walls had been painted over but nothing else had been altered, most likely out of respect.

Near takes a moment to swivel around, getting a good look at everything before leaving.

Five doors down, he encounters a problem.

A locked door.

None of the doors in the hallway are lock, sure, a little hard to open, but not locked.

He tugs on the doorknob.

Was it locked from the inside? Or did someone have a key? There _was_ a key hole.

"What to do?" Near asks aloud.

He could go to Matt, ask him to pick the lock.

Matt didn't really help Mello when he beat on Near, but then again, he didn't try and stop it either.

After several minutes debate, Near decides to risk it.

He knocks on the door quietly, Matt was the light sleeper, Mello could sleep through a hurricane.

"Hey Near, whatdya need?" the gamer asks.

"I need you to pick a lock for me."

"Sure." Matt closes the door and appears a moment later, sleep pants pulled over his boxers and a small cloth case in his hands.

Near leads the red head back to the locked door and waits patiently as Matt begins his attempt.

On any other day, Matt could get a lock undone in under a half hour.

But now, after two hours of waiting, and the wind of a rumor that Mello was beginning an early rampage, Near was feeling the inkling of a feeling called frustration.

"I'm sorry snowflakes, it just won't unlock." Matt shrugs and tussles Near's hair before disappearing down the hall, whistling as he does so.

So Near takes a step back, collapses into his crouch, and stares at the door.

He can see dust.

The carpet he can see from beneath the door is a lighter shade then the carpet in the hallway.

The hinges are worn, but not from recent use.

Near wonders if L would know anything about this room.

But L wasn't here right now, he was off in L.A., back in the states.

The white haired boy nibbles on his bottom lip before continuing to stare at the door.

* * *

Alright, so how was Near? And Matt, picking the lock?

I know, my time line is all sorts of screwy, i'm terribly sorry, if you have any questions about it, please ask, I'd hate for my readers to be confused.

So as mentioned in the above notes, I'll be taking a small break, again, deeply sorry, may my soul rot in hell, but it's necessary.

But please, don't give up on this story, or me for that matter, for I will work on it when I have time, and once I get everything straightened out, I'll start updating again.

Thanks for reading Lovelies!

~feather-ink


	34. Chapter 34

Hey Guys! Don't hurt me! I apologize for my...week long(?) break. I'm feeling a bit better so I hope you guys enjoy the chapter, it's a little sad but it's full of feels, so maybe not the best way to kick off my return but whatever, It's the next chapter so...rawr... If you guys have any questions, time line wise, i know it's a bit confusing, go ahead and ask me, even I get confused as to what time I'm writing for so yeah, if anything's unclear, feel free to ask about it!

A monumental thanks to those people who reviewed the last chapter and who waited patiently for this to be posted and for me to get off my lazy ass and write it up. So yes, you people are wonderful and I love you all, so thank you!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Death Note, I just own Fay**

* * *

L is in bed, trying to sleep for once.

He can hear the soft squeak of the hinges as his door opened.

"L?"

"Yes Fay?"

A's funeral was yesterday, Fay has been working on not crying while Backup wreaked his own style of mutilated animal havoc.

"Can I sleep here tonight?" she asks quietly.

"I suppose so." Fay crosses the distance from the door to his bed in a matter of seconds and is at his side and under the covers in even less.

Fay feels a little warm, not alarmingly so, but just a little uncomfortable. Nevertheless, L settles his arms around her and hugs her close.

If he is unable to show through emotions that he loves her, the least he can do is show her through action. Fay smiles a bit and nuzzles into him.

"Is there any reason in particular that you don't want to sleep in your own room?"

"A's room is only five doors down. I don't want to sleep there tonight, maybe some other time, but not tonight." Fay whispers, clinging to his arm.

"There's nothing to be afraid of Fay." L says, fear of ghosts, it's irrational.

"I know that but still, just for tonight, I promise."

"You and I both know you won't be able to keep that promise."

"Don't be mean." She says quietly.

"I wasn't intending to be." L now feels guilty, he hates his emotions, or rather, lack of.

"I know." Fay says after a moment, "Partially my fault, I'm sorry."

L only sighs.

Fay shifts, propping herself up on her elbow. Leaning over, she presses a kiss to his cheek.

"I'm going to try and sleep tonight okay?" She says.

"Okay."

Fay snuggles back down and inhales deeply.

L holds onto her, as if she'd crawl away in her sleep.

"Sing to me?" Fay asks.

"I don't sing." L protests.

"You sang for me on my birthday."

"It's not your birthday."

"Please L." she mumbles into his arm.

"Fay-"

"My mom sang to me when I was sad."

"You're guilting me into singing to you." L states and Fay scoffs.

"Maybe."

"What do you want me to sing?"

"You mean it worked?" Fay sits up, leaning on her arm.

"I just don't like to see you sad." He says.

Fay grins and kisses his cheek, "You're such a softie."

L sits up and Fay takes it upon herself to be difficult and sits on his lap, snuggling into his chest.

"Hold me." Fay orders quietly.

"Fay-"

"Please?" L just sighs again and wraps his arms around her, letting her get comfortable a moment.

"You never answered my question."

"You Are My Sunshine." Fay says, "Do you know it?"

"I'm afraid I don't."

Fay sighs and turns her face into L's neck, her nose brushing his skin.

"My mom sang it to me all the time."

"You sing it first." L says, enjoying the weight of the thin girl in his arms.

_"You are my sunshine, my only sunshine."_ Fay begins, _"You make me happy, when skies are gray. You'll never know dear, how much I love you, please don't take my sunshine away."_

Fay takes one of L's hands, lacing their fingers.

_"The other night dear, while I lay sleeping, I dreamt I held you in my arms. When I awoke dear, I was mistaken. So I hung my head and cried."_

As she starts the chorus again, L softly sings along with her. Verse after verse of the sad lullaby.

After a number of minutes, L realizes that he is singing alone.

Looking down, L sees Fay sleeping, peaceful expression, lips parted slightly.

He's cradling her, partially anyways, her leaning on his right side. His left hand comes up, cupping the back of her head. L pulls her closer, tighter until her shoulders match up with him and their chests align perfectly.

_"Please don't take my sunshine,"_ he starts, a single tear falling, "_away."_

Fay's deep blue eyes slowly flutter open.

"No one's taking me away L." Fay wraps her arms around him.

"Don't promise me something you have no control over." L says, though it sounded rather harshly.

"I said no one's taking me away, you'll be around to protect me won't you?" Fay looks up smiling.

"I can't say that I'll be able to protect you from everything."

"Good, cause I would have called you a liar."

"I am a liar." L says. He can feel one of Fay's hands in his hair, gently massaging his scalp in a relaxing manner.

"It's a good thing I love you then, huh L?"

* * *

I actually love this song, it's one of my favorites, my dad used to sing it to me so I figured, we'll worm it into the story, see how many of you know it. That, and I think that it fits the story dynamic really well.

But what'd you guys think? B should be re-entering pretty soon and we'll see what A's passing did to him...I'm gonna have fun writing those chapters.

's all I have to say for now.

Thank you Lovelies!

~feather-ink


	35. Chapter 35

OMIGODS

So you people are truly wonderful! I apologize for the break :( I keep saying it won't happen again but I can't guarentee that. :(

I'm just gonna do an overal thanks for this chapter, I'm lame I know, but I'll include all names from this and the last chapter in the next, promise!

Thank you, very very much to everyone who has read, followed, favorited, or reviewed this story, at any point in time, you guys mean the world to me!

This is a bit of a filler chapter and it's more L's speculation and the summing up of events. But it gave me some trouble so hopefully it's okay!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Death Note, I just own Fay.**

* * *

The following day finds Fay asleep and L watching her with soft eyes.

There was a light rain that night but it had passed without thunder or lightning.

L quietly slips from the bed, missing Fay's jerk reaction of reaching for him, and shuffles to the bathroom to shower.

Under the steady rain of hot water, L begins the long process of locking up his emotions, locking up the guilt that had eaten at him since Fay grabbed him and dragged him down the hall to A's room.

Once he feels as though it can't get to him, he shuts off the water and dries off and wraps a towel around his waist.

"Morning L." Fay says with a yawn, stretching.

"Good morning."

"I'll leave so you can get dressed." She says after a moment, scampering from the bed and out the door before L can say another word.

When he leaves his room, he almost runs into Fay.

"Uh, sorry, I was just going to knock."

Fay seems awfully skittish.

Even as they ascend to their attic work shop, she's biting her lip and placing one shaky hand after another up the small ladder.

"Is something bothering you?" L asks.

Fay jumps, her pencil skating across her note page. She crumples it up and tosses it into the trash basket and begins again.

"I don't know, I feel a little paranoid is all."

L crawls over, settling a nervous hand on her shoulder.

She jumps a bit before placing her hand on top of his, looking over his shoulder to smile at him.

"I guess I'm just over thinking everything huh?" She says after a moment.

L says nothing but crouches down next to her. He takes her hand in his, palm up, and begins toying with the fraying sleeve of her oversized button up.

"Whose were they?" he asks.

"Hmm?" Fay looks up in confusion.

"The shirts, whose were they before they were yours?"

"Oh, they belonged to my mom, I have one or two that were Elosia's." she says quietly.

L nods and his fingers travel from the cuffs to Fay's fingers.

Fay's fingers aren't the same kind of pale as L's are.

L's fingers are more white than anything, but Fay's are like tissue paper, almost translucent and he feels as though he could break them if he held on too tight.

"Mr. Wammy asked me to keep an eye on Backup," Fay says, "I'll be back in a minute."

She presses a kiss to L's knuckles, and then as she gets up, another at the corner of his mouth.

Amazingly though, L can hear the jingle of metal as she dances around the floor boards on her way to the door.

He allows himself a small grin.

Maybe Fay would be able to fight this.

When she gets back, Fay looks drained.

"He slept outside A's room last night." She reports.

"Really?" L has gone back to his work by now.

"He threatened to bite me if I got within a few feet of him, he's taking this really bad."

"I can't say I blame him."

The two fourteen year olds lapse into silence as they continue their work.

Around lunch time, Fay starts to feel a little woozy so she makes a trip to the kitchen.

L offers to go with her and she lets him, lacing their fingers and flashing him a smile. Maybe it's meant to reassure him, and it does, to a certain degree.

L thinks that maybe he wanted to go with her to protect her.

But protect her from what?

Backup?

The other children?

Herself?

L was good at puzzles. He was the best, but Fay was just someone he couldn't completely figure out.

And L thinks, that maybe, he never will.

* * *

...

and the chapters contine to get sadder and sadder. :( how many sad emoticons have i put in this chapter?

Oh well, I hope you guys liked it! I don't really have much to say, i'm not really supposed to be on the computer right now \_O.O_/ ( it's shrugging)

Alright, I'll leave you people now, so until the next update, love you guys!

Thanks for reading Lovelies!

~feather-ink


	36. Chapter 36

Hi guys! So like i said in the last chapter, i'm gonna try and get everyones' names, if I left yours out, I promise on my soul that it was not intentional, so be sure to tell me. Otherwise, ima feel bad so here goes nothing.

Massive, King Kong, Godzilla sized thanks to these lovely fic writers!::: **Sonizuen, XWolf26, thecoldforest, emilybrock101, Prunes, taylorjs1999, Permapta, **and **hunterknoxparade. **I thinks that's everyone since I chapter...32. If you followed, reviewed favorited since I posted that chapter and you don't see your name, feel free to lay on the hates, Im so sorry! Oh! and I think this happened in a previous chapter where a name wouldn't come up, hopefully you know who you are!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Death Note, I just own Fay**

* * *

Fay and L had a day off.

They had reached a lapse in incoming cases and now sat in the Common Room, playing with Jenga blocks.

They'd successfully managed to balance their entire tower on a single block.

Their hands were clasped together on the left side of their tower, their free hands carefully sliding out the blocks.

"Are you feeling okay?" L asks her.

Fay pauses in her turn, her fingers still holding onto the small wood piece.

"I'm okay, just a bit tired is all." Fay removed the block and their tower shook just a little bit as she put it on top.

"Do you want to take a break?"

Fay smiles, "L, we're laying down and stacking blocks, it's hardly exerting."

It puts L at ease for a little while.

He knows that Fay isn't getting much better, half the time, she takes about twenty minutes to put on her shirts because she can barely button the buttons. L wants to offer to help her and he's offered but Fay just smiles and says she can do it.

Maybe it's a pride thing, L can't really judger her if it's pride, they both have a rather unhealthy amount for their age.

"If you feel tired, tell me." He says quietly.

Fay smiles again and lifts his hand, kissing his knuckles like she always does.

"Okay."

Their tower wobbles now and they move slower and slower. But eventually, it falls over as Fay removes a block.

They let go of each other's hands as they pick up the blocks, stacking them in the container.

"What do you want to do now?" she asks.

"Do you want to ask Mr. Wammy if we can go into town?"

"Really?" just a touch more life enters the blonde's voice and the grip she has on L's arms tightens.

They ask Mr. Wammy and he's reluctant to say yes but he lives Mr. Ruvie in charge while he escorts them.

This time, L doesn't argue about being too old for an adult chaperone.

It's Fay's first time in town, the one time she was actually able to go, she had gotten sick again.

They opted to walk, and even though it was only the slightest bit chilly, Fay was decked in her winter scarf, coat and mittens, clinging to L's arm and babbling like a broken record.

* * *

The three sat in the grass a few hours later, Fay dozing off on L's lap, a forgotten lollipop in her hand.

"Mr. Wammy?" L asks quietly, tangling a hand in Fay's hair.

"Yes L?"

"What's going to happen to her?" The old man sighs and settles a hand on L's shoulder.

"I don't know, with her spirit, I'd like to say she'll be alright, but you've seen her papers, it's a completely mutated virus." He says.

"I know, I've done all the research I can and," he stares, glassy eyed at Fay's sleeping face, "there's not enough information."

All is silent for the next few minutes before Mr. Wammy finally speaks.

"Do you remember what I told you, when you first started your detective work?"

"Some puzzles are easier to solve than others, some are impossible and sometimes, there isn't even a puzzle to begin with." L says.

"Fay, at this point in time, she's not a puzzle anymore. Maybe, if we had known sooner, but there's nothing you can do L. I'm sorry."

He holds the young man in a hug, picking up Fay so that L could stand.

"I'm sorry to." L says, too quiet for Mr. Wammy to hear.

* * *

So now, we gain some wonderfully wonderful, or not depending, insight...maybe...

Anyhow, I'll say again that you peoples are wonderful and you guys are what keeps this story going, so thank you greatly!

Thank you Lovelies!

~feather-ink


	37. Chapter 37

Wow! feather-ink is updating with only one review since the last!

I'm just doing it because I'm nice...maybe.

Nah, just felt like giving you guys another chapter, that and I have to go around and update the two other sites this story is on. This is a future chapter! It's been a while since I've posted one so I hope it's alright. It is short, but come one, you got a chapter two days ago so cut me some slack.

I think **emilybrock101** is the only one who's posted a review, at least, your the only one that's shown up as a review poster for chapter 36. So thank you!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Death Note, I just own Fay.**

* * *

L watches on the monitors as Light goes to see Misa.

He hadn't like the girl to begin with, too perky, too annoying and obviously very, very stupid.

But she is blond, with blue eyes and even though she and Fay look nothing alike, he couldn't help but be reminded of her every time Misa smiled.

They had similar smiles, wide and full of nothing but happiness.

It was a pure smile.

It made things a lot harder.

Misa Amane had to be the second Kira. She definitely had to be. But at the same time, could he send a girl with Fay's smile to her death?

Well, he has to in any case. He's done worse.

Though L is a detective, his soul is just as dirty as Kira's.

He's sent people to their deaths, for the right reasons though. They were tried, proven guilty beyond a shadow of a doubt, _and then_ sent to their deaths.

L's job was to find every piece of the puzzle then arrange it into the entire picture, laminate it and send it to whatever judicial system he was working with at the time.

Misa Amane and Light Yagami were no different from the criminals he disposed of.

So why were emotions conflicting this decision?

He thinks he remembers what Fay had told him, in her letter.

And he thinks he now knows why.

Fay had never really had a penchant for prediction, she took facts, ordered them and made sense of them but she was never good at deciding what would happen next unless there was a logical order that would lead to it.

That had always been L's job.

But somehow, she had managed to foresee this one thing.

And she had done the impossible, asked the near impossible, so that L wouldn't be affected by it.

How she had been so scarily accurate in doing so, was something the great detective couldn't understand.

It was just such an un-Fay thing for her to do.

But she had done it and done it perfectly.

He hopes that Fay is alright up in heaven, at least, that's where she would have ended up, her spirit was too light to sink into Hell.

* * *

Yes, I just compared Misa to Fay. Shoot me. Write my name in a Death Note. I'm horrible. Sorry!

Anywhoodles, I hope you guys enjoyed this, I'll try and get the next chapter finished, I'm having writer's block with a particular part of it so thanks for being patient.

Thank you Lovelies!

~feather-ink


	38. Chapter 38

Holy Hannah! You guys are amazing! We broke 3,000 reads on this story! And just Yesterday we had 101! Thank you guys so much! While those numbers are probably not amazing compared to some other stories, but it's a huge leap for me, so I decided to get this chapter up real quick for you guys.

You're all amazing so I'm not gonna waste your time yapping, read on my most wonderful readers!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Death Note, I just own Fay**

* * *

"Hey B?" Fay calls soft, knocking on the door to the young man's room.

She gets no reply.

"I brought jam, if you want it, I can just leave it by the door." Again, there's no response.

Fay sighs.

She jumps when a hand lands on her shoulder and on instinct, elbows whoever's behind her. L sidesteps easily enough but there's a light grin on his face.

"Sorry."

"Are you still trying to get him to come out?"

"Well, I can't just leave him in there." She whispered.

"Didn't you say you were afraid of him?" L asked, putting an arm around her shoulder.

"I did say that didn't I? I mean, he still freaks me out sometimes but you did to when I first met you. And besides, L, he's hurting right now, he needs to know that he's not the only one."

"Fay, it's a noble pursuit but I doubt it will change Backup at all."

"I can hope can't I?" Fay asks quietly.

"If it's one thing you've got a lot, Fay, it's hope." L kisses her forehead and she wraps her arm around his waist.

* * *

"This isn't a good idea." L says as Fay lays out a sleeping bag.

"It's a perfectly fine idea." She states resolutely.

"Fay." He says sternly.

"L." She mimics his tone easily but says it with smiling eyes.

"Why am I doing this?"

"Because I said so." She grins, nudging his bony ribs.

"True enough but that's enough for me to agree to a stakeout."

"Then, I guess it's because you love me."

L shrugs and makes an indecisive gesture, which in turn makes Fay smack his arm.

"You're mean." She says, resting her head on his shoulder.

L has been coerced into staking out B's room. Fay believes that he'll have to come out sometime and she plans to confront him.

So, to keep herself awake, she snuck into the kitchen for the chocolate bars Mr. Wammy kept hidden inside empty Bran Cereal Boxes. She broke off a piece, handing it to him.

"I don't need sugar to stay awake." L says quietly, staring at B's door.

"It was a kind gesture Mr. Genius." She again held out the chocolate.

It was two hours before B made to exit his room.

"B!" Fay calls, clambering up.

"What do _you_ want?" he spits.

It makes Fay stop in her tracks.

It's not she's unused to having people speak in harsh tones but she doesn't know what she's done to deserve the venom in Backup's voice.

"I just- I just wanted to make sure you were alright, you've been reclusive lately and we haven't heard anything from you."

That was more of a partial truth than anything because while they haven't heard anything form him they has certainly seen enough of his work to know that he was indeed _not_ alright.

Well, if the dissected frogs tacked up in the girls' bathroom was anything to by.

"And why would I be alright Fay? The love of my life is dead and it's your fault. Well, yours and L's anyways."

Fay's face falters and she takes a step back to recompose herself, letting L take over.

"There is no need to be cruel B, Fay has just been worried about you." L sets a hand on Fay's shoulder and B's eyes dart to it.

"Just wait L, one day, she's gonna die and then you'll know what I'm feeling."

"I'm not gonna die." Fay whispers.

"Yes you are! I can see it! Your numbers are counting down!" He yells.

"What?" Fay is confused, her numbers? What did he mean?

"I can see it. Right there, in red, your life span. It changes sometimes, it only ever goes down."

"That's enough." L says.

"I'd say we're just starting, you live longer than she does, but not by much, a handful of years." B's eyes seem to glow and Fay takes another step back.

"What's going on?" Mr. Wammy stands there, none of the three geniuses having heard or seen him approach.

"You die the same time as him." B hisses.

"Backup that is en-"

"Don't call me Backup!" He shouts and points to L, "When you die, I'll be the original! I won't be a copy if you're gone!"

* * *

What have I done!?

Everyone tells me to stop being mean to Beyond, I'm sorry, he's really my favorite, him and Mello anyways, but I gotta make him all angsty and unstable for this story.

Also, I keep getting comments that beg me not to kill Fay. Don't get me wrong, I love that you guys love her so much. I believe I stated a number of chapters back that once this is done, I'll post this with alternate chapters, I'm pretty sure I said that. But if I havent:

I will be rewriting this story according to certain comments I have recieved, however, it will not be posted until this version is finished.

So there you go, you guys will get your happy ending sometime soon...maybe.

Love you guys, thanks for reading Lovelies!

~feather-ink.


	39. Chapter 39

I feel like such a loser...

It's Spring Break and I haven't uploaded ANYTHING! I promise, I'll try to convince my mother to allot me an entire day for story time. On the upside, I went to the art museum! It was FREAKING AMAZING!

Anyways, not the point, I love you guys for waiting patiently for this chapter, I'll tell you now, we are slowly closing in on the end, but we might end up breaking into fifty chapters (Holy Hell! Fifty chapters!) so there's always that.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Death Note, I just own Fay**

* * *

Fay lay in her bed.

Buried beneath two blankets and a comforter, a warm rag on her forehead, soaking her bangs, she tries to listen as L talks to her.

She can tell he's edgy, and that he wants to get back to the case. He's close, she knows she is. But it's winter, and she can't do much to help him.

"Hey L?" She says, slipping a cold hand out from the blankets to touch his knee.

"Yes?" His hands takes hers immediately and she thinks she can see him recoil at the chilling temperature.

"I'm not going anywhere, I'll be right here when you get done, just do me a favor and catch the criminals alright?" She says with a small smile.

L knows that once she's made up her mind, she's not going to change it and nothing he says will make her.

"Okay, but if you need-"

"L, go catch some bad guys, and when you're done, you can bring me some cake alright?"

The older boy feels a smile tug at his lips and he kisses Fay's cheek.

"Alright."

Fay watches as the door closes and allows the smile to fall from her lips.

Breathing shakily, she brings her hand back under the blankets, trying to curl up tighter.

She is starting to hate the month of December, she can't go outside and play in the snow, Mr. Wammy has expressly forbidden it. And besides that, headaches have made it near impossible to wear her glasses and then, by way of the domino effect, she can't see anything.

Add to that, the increasing fatigue and twitchy movements, it was safer to just stay in bed.

As her temperature rises, she kicks off the blankets.

Forcing herself to roll onto her back, she stares up at her ceiling.

"Fay?"

"Hmm?" She turns her head, wondering what L is doing back already.

It's not L.

"Oh, B, did you want something?"

"I just came to check on your numbers." The red eyed boy walks forward.

"You're always talking about my numbers."

"How old are you turning this month?" he asks, ignoring her statement.

"Fifteen, why?" Backup stares at her.

"You know what?" Fay raises an eyebrow in silent questions.

Backup sits on the edge of her bed, settling his hand on her leg, patting it in a way that under normal circumstances would be comforting. Fay was just afraid he was going to snap her bones.

"I already know your name, it's quite pretty actually and I figure since you'll be dying soon anyhow, I might as well tell you mine."

He waits for her to say something.

"What?" She whispers. His face is blurry, really blurry, she can't tell if he's being serious.

"I just thought it would be a fair exchange is all."

"How do you know-"

"We've been over this before," he snaps, "In red letters, right there, above your head, is your life span and your name." He points to the space above her head.

She has to resist the urge to move her hand there, see if the name and numbers were tangible.

"But I didn't come here to explain."

He leans in, placing his lips right at Fay's ears.

"My name is Beyond. Beyond Birthday."

* * *

BY THE WAY: If my slightly dyslexic mind missed any spelling errors or just random or doubled words, please tell me! Just be all: feather! you mispelled this, or, that sentence makes absolutely no sense. But yeah, please tell me.

Aside for that, I hope you enjoyed this! So, now Fay knows Beyond's name, what do you think she's gonna do? hmm? Tell L? Blackmail? (Ha! Fay's too nice for that) Keep it to herself?

Alrighty, I'm gonna head out and work on some other chapters and stuffs like that so until next time!

Thanks Lovelies!

~feather-ink


End file.
